G'amp O Sorni
by britanic
Summary: During the X-men Second Coming story arc, Laura Kinney  AKA X-23  is accidentally sent to middle-earth, when she is trying to return from the future using Bastion's time portal. Rated T for battle injuries  body dismemberment .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong either to the Tolkien Estate or to Marvel Comics. I'm just borrowing them to show my love for both universes. Hey, if I make a mistake please let me know. Flamers and trolls will be ignored. So please review. Thank you.

Chapter 1

Laura dreams of pain and floating in a bright light. Suddenly the darkness swallows everything. A voice begins to intrude, demanding to be noticed. It's like a mosquito that just won't go away. As consciousness ebbs and flows, she notices that it is a male voice. The voice tries to get her to understand him, but fails miserably. Each language that is used cannot be recognized. Sometimes she cannot even tell if he is using any language at all, because it sounds more like grunts and growls. Eventually, she does recognize what he is saying. It is Sindarin. He is talking to himself or someone about sending word to someone else about her. As she hears him speak elvish, it brings back memories of a place she once called home.

~_FLASHBACK~_

_ Laura was standing by the refrigerator in the kitchen of Xavier's mansion getting herself something to drink, when she was approached by Doctor Nemesis._

"_Laura."_

"_Yes, Doctor." Laura heard him coming from the hallway from her left and had recognized his scent, so she was not alarmed to see him suddenly pop into the kitchen. Since there is at least one person or another up in the mansion at any time of the day._

_ "I was wondering if you could help me with something. Since Cypher's mutant talent is to be omnilingual and I did not work with him when he was with the New Mutants, I was wondering if you could help me with a little side project of mine to help me understand Douglas more," Doctor Nemesis hesitantly said._

_ "I didn't work with him either when he was with the New Mutants, so why me?"_

_ "I know you did not work with him then, but I want a new perspective on him and I want to test his talent with languages, so I thought you could help me learn a different language. One that he might not know. Have you ever heard of a language called Sindarin?"_

_~ END FLASHBACK~_

Laura stirs in her bed. As she is waking up, she begins to notice that she is lying on a forest floor. Someone was kind enough to leave a brown cloak for her to use as a blanket.

"So the sleeping beauty is beginning to wake up I see."

Laura's eyes snap open and she sees a older man looking at her as he squats by a campfire nearby. The man stands up and Laura notices that he is wearing a long grey cloak and a bluish colored pointy hat. She does not see anything threatening about him. He seems to have only a concerned look in his eyes.

"My name is Gandalf, and a friend of mine found you injured in the woods yesterday. He thought it unusual that he could only speak to you in Sindarin. Therefore, he sent for me. I was on my way to the Shire, so I stopped to help him out."

"I know, when I was more injured, I couldn't open my eyes at first. He tried to talk to me in many different languages and it seems that I only understood him when he spoke elvish. Where am I? I don't recognize this place."

"You are on the edge of the Old Forest. You're fortunate that he stumbled across you. He said you looked like you had been attacked. So he stopped to give you aid."

" Old Forest is that some place in New York that I have not heard of?"

"New York?"

"You know, the good ole U.S. of A."

"I'm sorry, but I never heard of this place. I never heard of that place being anywhere in middle-earth."

Now Laura was getting concerned, because she had never heard of middle-earth. She could sense that he was being truthful with her. Suddenly it occurred to her that he had mentioned a place called the shire.

"I'm sorry, Gandalf is it? What is this place called shire?"

"Oh, it is a place where people call hobbits live. If I may, can I examine you to see if your cuts and burns are getting better? Radagast said they were rather extensive and that you were injured all over your body. He said he cleansed and bandaged all the areas that he could."

Oh, I'm ok. I heal rather quickly."

Gandalf walked over to her and knelt to examine her bandaged arm. As he removed the bandage, he noticed that there was not a mark on her arm other than some odd old looking scars on her forearm.

"My word, I do not see a burn or cut on you. I see what you mean when you say that you heal rather quickly. Well, I don't think you need my help any longer, so I'll just be on my way then. You can accompany me, if you do not have any where else you need to be."

"If you don't mind I think I'll go with you, because I am rather new to these lands and I don't want to start troubles accidently. If you don't mind you can explain this… middle-earth to me."

"I think we need to stop at a shop in Hobbiton for some clothes for you on the way to Bag End, because your clothes would cause stares even if they were not so damaged."


	2. Chapter 2

9/30/11 AN: just editing errors and discrepancies.

Disclaimer: You know the song & dance… I don't own the characters of LOTR & Marvel… etc. so don't sue… This is written in loving tribute of others great works. Please Review. Just say No to flaming and trolling.

Chapter 2

(AN- I would like to say that great fun was had by all, when Laura arrived in Bag End, but that is not to be. The problem is that nobody (other than Gandalf and Frodo, and she didn't want to place an undue burden on either of them) in Bag End speaks Sindarin. Gandalf was nice enough to help teach her some simple words like yes, no, hello, good-bye, hungry, thirsty, but he simply did not have the time on the trip to Bag End to teach Laura much Westron, to help her be able to communicate with the Hobbits. Therefore, during the week prior to Bilbo /Frodo's birthday party Laura simply explored the Shire, and fortunately Bilbo was kind enough to provide room and board( per Gandalf's request).The night of Bilbo's departure, Gandalf decided to leave Laura with Aragorn, on his way to find answers to his nagging questions regarding Bilbo's ring.)

The sky was dark, dreary and overcast as Laura and Aragorn sat lost in their own thoughts, while facing each other across a fire. It has been about a month since Gandalf had asked Aragorn to watch over Laura. Since that time, they have been wandering the wilds. Aragorn has taken it upon himself to teach Laura Westron, and help her improve her skills with a broadsword. He was quite amazed at how good of a tracker and hunter she was, despite being a young female.

"Aragorn, when are we going to meet up with Gandalf?"

"Gandalf said he wanted us to meet him at the Prancing Pony at the next full moon, and that's occurring in four days," Aragorn replies as he glances up to the sky.

"So how about we get there early and beat the holiday rush?"

"Are you always in a good mood like this?"

"Only when I'm about to kill something," Laura growls as she leaps over the fire, and Aragorn's head. What he did not know was that a warg was trying to get the drop on him. Aragorn dives out of the way, regains his footing, and spins around with his sword drawn, to face his opponent. What he sees is Laura, with what looks like claws coming out of her hands, doing a primeval dance of death with the warg. With a quick swipe of her right hand, she beheads the beast, and looks around for other prey.

"So, do you see any other dancing partners for me," chuckles Aragorn as he looks around.

"No, but we better stay on our toes in case its not hunting alone."

"When were you going to tell me about your fancy blades?"

"I don't know… the subject never came up. When does the topic of hey I have knives that come out of my hands and feet ever come up?"

"Heh, I guess you're right. Do they hurt when they come out like that?"

"Every time," Laura murmurs.

It was a long night for our dynamic duo, but once morning arrived, they broke camp and set out for Bree.

As Aragorn and Laura get closer to Bree, they begin to get broodier.

"Laura, when we get to Bree, I would like you to call me Strider. They know me by that name and I prefer it that way."

"Ok, but why may I ask?"

"It's a long story, one that I do not want to get into right now."

Bree… (AN- You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious. Oops, sorry, wrong story.) The village upon a hill, was coming in sight. The west side gate was open, being that it was daytime. Strider and Laura went in and eventually made it to the Prancing Pony to get a room. They are planning to sleep in shifts so that one of them will be waiting in the great room at all times. Laura takes the first shift (Strider is not expecting Gandalf to arrive just yet). She sidles up to the bar and asks Butterbur, the inn keeper, for a pint. The other patrons keep either furtively glancing in her direction, or boldly ogling her, as they try deciding what to make of her. They are not used to seeing young women dressed in such a manner as she. They see a young, possibly teenage, female, dressed in what appears to be a black ranger outfit with a wizard's brown cloak. Aragorn tried to get her to purchase and wear a dress, but she would not have it. Upon entering Bree, Laura wanted to buy something different from the clothes Gandalf bought for her, as it tended to get in her way. As she soon learned when she spent time exploring the Shire. Laura grabbed her pint and sat at a table at the far end of the room so she could keep an eye on the entire great room. After a young patron mistakenly asked Laura for her going rate for a nightly bump and she knocked him out with her ceramic pint, the other patrons decided to leave her alone.

"_Waste of a good beer_," thought Laura, as Butterbur walked up to replace her broken pint with a fresh one.

For three nights, Strider and Laura continued their shifts waiting for Gandalf. Then on the fourth night as Laura was sleeping, Strider quickly stepped into the room. The sudden opening of the door woke Laura up. Hey, Strider's entrance was so noisy, he could have waked Bilbo's trolls up.

"Laura, there seems to be a change of plans," breathed Aragorn, as he collected his gear. "Frodo arrived with some friends… and without Gandalf. I am having one of them get a new room for all of us and we will all meet up in there.

Laura gathered her sword, bow, and followed Aragorn into the new room, where she found Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, waiting for them.

"What's she doin' here," blurted Sam.

"I'm waiting for Gandalf, just like you," hissed Laura.

"When did you learn to talk," asked Pippin?

"I've always knew how to talk, Strider taught another language, Westron, so that I may speak to those who are not familiar with the language of the Elves," stated Laura.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally speak with you. My name is Peregrin Took. Everyone calls me Pippin or Pip."

"She already knows who you are, Pip. Gandalf introduced us when we met in Bag End," Merry said.

"I know that, but we didn't get a chance to talk before."

"It's getting late, everyone, and we are going to be leaving early tomorrow, so you hobbits better go to bed," replied Strider.

It was indeed getting late and all of the hobbits went to sleep on the floor of the room while Strider and Laura stayed up to guard them.


	3. Rivendell Chapter 3

10/01/11 AN: Just doing some editing.

Rivendell

Chapter 3

After hours of walking through the wild, the hobbits eventually noticed that Laura was not walking next to Strider. One moment she was there and the next she was gone. Actually, Merry first noticed it, because Pippin was too busy worrying about his next meal. While the ring was distracting Frodo with its burden, Sam was trying to anticipate Frodo's needs. Merry asked the others about her whereabouts and nobody had even noticed when she had left the group. So, Merry decided to ask the one person who probably did notice. Merry quickened his pace to catch up to Strider.

"Strider, where did Laura go?"

"Oh, she went to fetch some game for tonight's meal. She'll meet us in Midgewater marsh."

"How will she find us in the marsh at night, especially if we're trying not to be found?"

"When Gandalf asked me to watch over her a month ago. I thought she was going to be a burden. I thought she was going to be some townie, who knew nothing about the country, much less the wild. When I first met her, she had some nearly new clothes on and I didn't think much of her. That had changed pretty quickly one night when I brought in some game from my recent hunt."

_~FLASHBACK~_

_ It is late in the evening when Aragorn finally makes his way back to camp. As Aragorn stealthily enters the camp carrying a deer (he wanted to see if he could surprise/scare Laura), he notices that she is distracted, practicing with her broadsword. She is mixing in some type of acrobatic moves while making some swings and thrusts on an imagined opponent. Just as he is about to spring on her, she does a back flip and lands it while placing the tip of her sword just beneath his chin._

_ "If you were trying to be sneaky, you failed, because, Aragorn, you're loud enough to be noticed in the dark."_

_ "Well… I have been told, for a man, that I can be very quiet. The elves trained me to be quiet, to help me survive the wilds."_

_ "Huh. Well, it never hurts to practice. Well, what took you so long; the venison I caught is almost ready to eat."_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

"Merry, when I had left camp that morning, I had to go for a few miles just to catch that one. However, in that same amount of time, she had caught a deer, dressed it, gathered some tinder, and had the skin stretched out on a frame. All before, I had gotten back. She told me that she smelled and heard me coming a few miles away and figured that I might be hungry so she started dinner."

"What is she, some kind of wizard?"

"Sometimes, I think she is in a way. Once she let me accompany her on a hunt, and I thought she was amazing. We went out to a certain field where she had noticed a deer trail earlier. She had me sit in a tree, to watch and wait. I noticed her put a pile of berries and grains in a certain spot and came back to wait with me. She squatted at the base of the tree. After a while, I noticed a buck walk up to the pile and begin to eat. I looked down at the base of the tree, and Laura was gone. When I looked back at the deer, I saw Laura creeping up to the deer. Merry, if I was not watching her I would not have known she was even there. She was making about as much noise as a cloud floating by or the morning mist. As the deer was about to finish, she grabbed the deer by the antlers and shoved her blade into the base of its head. It was done so well, I don't think the deer knew what killed it."

At this point, Laura hopped out of some bushes with quite a few rabbits slung over her shoulder. Strider and Merry were so engrossed in their conversation that they nearly jumped out of their skin at her abrupt appearance.

"**What** are you," Merry gasped, before returning to the other hobbits.

"Here," Laura stoically replied, as she handed the rabbits to Strider, then she allowed everyone to pass her and she followed the group from a distance.

Strider and Merry tried to talk to her about their reaction, but she just avoided everyone. It was a long walk to the marsh, and Laura's sudden change in mood bothered Strider.

Once they got partway into the marsh, Strider set up camp. Everyone staked a plot of ground for their sleeping area, and watched as Sam performed his culinary magic on the rabbits. As Sam was cooking the stew, Strider looked around for Laura; he could not find her anywhere.

Laura just needed to get away for a while to clear her head. She had seen some hills north of the marsh and figured that she would be able to catch up with them in a few days. Laura wasn't in the mood to be the main course for a bunch of marsh insects anyway. She ran to the hills, to get away from the accusing eyes of **that** hobbit. She had thought that she was getting along with all of the hobbits. The look of fear and disgust in his eyes brought back memories of her past that she would rather forget. She had seen that look many times in the eyes of people that she had thought to be friends and allies. She had thought that she had overcome the challenge of people considering her a freak, but fate seems to have made her have to start all over again.

A shriek broke her reverie, a cry of a hurt animal. She noticed a small group of what appeared to be some kind creepy, and ugly looking short humans. She figured that they must be orcs, based on the descriptions that Gandalf and Aragorn had given her of them. They appeared to have captured some kind of eagle, if anyone would call an eagle that was the size of a horse an eagle. A net was holding it down. Two orcs were taunting it with spears, while two others appeared to be building a bonfire or a barbecue, depending on if they were hungry or not. Laura snuck around behind one of the orcs that was on the other side of the eagle. The other three could not see that orc, because the eagle was blocking their view.

"I wonder if this one has an itch behind his right ear," thought Laura. Then Laura proceeded to plant her claw in the spot. "He must have, because he is still twitching, Laura surmised." The eagle noticed Laura putting the orc down, but did not let on that anything was happening. Laura took a leap over the eagle, screaming what some might think was a pretty good imitation of an eagle's war cry. The other orc, the one with the pig sticker, looked up and saw Laura coming over the eagle with her arms spread out, almost as if she was in flight. All six of Laura's claws were extended. The last thing the orc saw, after Laura sliced his spear in three parts, was Laura's claws going thru its forehead.

The other two orcs, seeing the execution of their comrade, decided to run over with their broadswords to stop her. One went in front of her and the other behind her, hoping to get past her defenses. The orc in the front feinted left, in the hopes of giving the other orc a shot at sticking Laura in the back. It would have been a good plan, if Laura hadn't interrupted it with a modified camel spin and slit both of their throats.

Laura turned on her heels, walked to the eagle, and proceeded to release it from the net.

"Thank you for your help," the eagle said. This startled Laura, because she is not used to hearing an animal speak.

"You speak," Laura squeaked. "Who and what are you?"

"Yes, fledgling, I speak. My name is Gwaihir, I am a great eagle."

"Why were you being held by these orcs."

"I had just dropped a friend of mine named Gandalf off in Rohan, and I was on my way back to my eyrie when I decided to go on a patrol. I had foolishly allowed myself to be trapped by these orcs."

"You allowed… ?"

"Hey, I was hungry… I saw some food… I got careless… end of story," Gwaihir sputtered. "How is it that you are a manling, and yet have claws of an eagle?"

"That too, is a long story. Let's just say that I was born that way."

Gwaihir stood up and stretched his wings. "If there is anyway I can give you any assistance, just let me…"

"Yes, you can. Can you give me a lift to Rivendell. I am supposed to meet some friends there. I'm sort of in a hurry, because I heard these strange wails last night and I have a feeling that something is wrong."

"Yes, I can do that fledgling, just hop on and I will take you there. I need to talk to Elrond anyways, and you are a perfect excuse to go see him."

Laura quickly hopped onto Gwaihir's back and he took off. Laura was speechless and captivated by the view. She has been in a plane before (the blackbird), but the only reason she was on the plane is because she was on a mission, and when she is on a mission, her mind is only on the mission. Therefore, she doesn't pay much attention to what is occurring outside of the plane nor what the plane might be flying over. Yes, the view was breathtaking, and the flight was awesome, but unfortunately was short. Before she knew it they were gliding in for a landing. As they are landing in a courtyard, Laura sees Gandalf, and a tall black haired man, approach. Laura hops off of Gwaihir's back, thanks him for the ride, and walks up to Gandalf. While she is doing this, Gwaihir is approached and spoken to by the other man.

"So, Laura, I see you are starting to fit into this world."

"A little. Is everything alright? I heard some strange noises last night when I was out exploring."

"Frodo was injured in an ambush by wraiths. He was stabbed by a Morgul blade, and had to be rushed here to be treated by Elrond."

"Who is Elrond?"

"He is the king of Rivendell, and my friend. He is the elf over there that is talking to another friend of mine, Gwaihir."

"Gandalf," called Elrond, "can you come here for a moment? We need to speak with you."

"I'll be right back," Gandalf tells Laura as before he walks over to Elrond and Gwaihir.

"I wonder what that is about," mutters Laura.

Just then, Laura hears some foot steps come up behind her. She slowly turns around, sees a tall blond elf.

"Glorfindel, called Elrond, can you find Laura some suitable lodging. Gandalf and I will meet with her later."

Glorfindel merely nods and directs Laura up the path to the buildings.

"So… how is Frodo and what happened to him? Gandalf mentioned that he was attacked."

"Weren't you traveling with them."

"I was, but I then went my own way for a time and only came back with the help of Gwaihir."

"It's a shame you did not stay with them… Estel… I mean, Aragorn, could have used your help. When the party stopped to rest at Weathertop, Aragorn had to leave the hobbits alone while he scouted the area. It was during that time that the hobbits foolishly lit a fire to have a meal. Thereby, revealing their location to the wraiths. By the time Aragorn had returned the wraiths were already attacking the hobbits and Frodo had been stabbed."

Then Glorfindel presented Laura her room and excused himself, as he had other duties elsewhere.

"What have I done," thought Laura, as she entered her room and closed the door.

Aragorn was walking done the hall, past Laura's room when he heard a strange noise emanating from within. He knocks and enters the room. What he found surprised him. He saw Laura sitting on the floor beside her bed, cutting crosses into her forearm with one of her hand blades.

"Laura, what are you doing?'

"Leave me alone," cries Laura.

Aragorn rushes to her side and pushes her hand away from her forearm and tries to administer first aid. Laura tries to stop him at first, but relents after a moment of struggle.

"I'm sorry, I should have been there to help you. I am a weapon… a monster and nothing else," sobs Laura.

Laura then tell him of her history, of how she was created, and how she killed over and over again. How she even killed her sensei and her mother.

"Laura, I may have not known you then, but what I have seen of you so far has only revealed you to be a honorable, funny, and loving person," replied Aragorn as he reached over a cupped Laura's face. "I believe, if you had known what was going to happen, you would not have left when you did. Why did you leave?"

"I left because I could not bear the looks Merry was giving me. I have seen that look before and I knew that he thought that I was a monster… I just could not stand it any longer, so I ran."

"I'm sorry, Laura, but right before the time you had startled Merry and I, we were talking about your amazing hunting abilities. When you jumped out of the bushes, you really surprised us. Merry had tried to apologize to you, but you were avoiding us and then it was too late because you had already left."

"No… You are wrong.. I am a monster," sobbed Laura, as she tried to push him away.

"Shush," whispered Aragorn, as he pulled her into his arms to comfort her, Laura sobbed into his shoulder and let go of a lot of her pain that she had been holding in for a great many years.


	4. Arwen Chapter 4

9/30/11 AN: Just doing some editing.

Chapter 4

"What does he see in her", thought Arwen as she walked down the hallway in the last Homely House. For weeks, Laura and Aragorn have been seen sparring, walking, talking, and even eating some meals alone together. "It's not like he has been neglecting me," mumbled Arwen, who then looked around to see if anyone was there to catch her talking to herself. I had better be careful, because if Elladan and Elrohir ever caught me doing that, they would never let me forget it. Enough of this, thought Arwen, it's time to stop being moody and go find out what is going on. Arwen searched throughout the house and did not find Laura. It was only when she asked one of the servants that she found out that Laura was seen walking towards the training grounds alone, that Arwen knew where Laura was and what she wanted to do.

Laura was making full use of the training pit. There were many training swords that she could pick from and currently, the Bastard sword is her favorite. She was going thru some chops, lunges, and practicing some footwork when she heard someone softly clear their throat to gain her attention.

"So… you think you're a sword fighter? Care to spar with me," suggested Arwen?

Laura saw that Arwen was dressed for a spar; hey why not, she thought. Arwen stepped into the pit and grabbed a sword, made a few warm up swings and steps, and assumed a ready stance. The women circled each other looking for an opening for awhile, and then suddenly charged at each other. There was a crash of metal upon metal. The noise was so loud that it started gaining the attention of other combatants. People started to gather around partly because they had not seen Laura in combat before, but mostly because they had never before seen Arwen spar so passionately. Usually, Arwen's spars are quick and short because one of her twin brothers was showing her some new moves or techniques with a weapon. Arwen just was not the type to hang out around the training grounds, since her father preferred her to stay around the Hall of Fire, reading or learning more about the healing arts. Eventually, Arwen's lack of experience in continuous combat began to show. She wasn't used to a spar lasting more than twenty minutes. Arwen's footsteps began to lose the light and quick movements. It was then that Laura decided to go for a quick disarming maneuver to end the spar quickly, before someone got hurt, because when sparring partners got tired, they also got sloppy and sloppy can cause injury or death. Laura made a quick twist of her sword against Arwen's and pulled the sword out of Arwen's hands. By the time Arwen's sword was hitting the ground, Laura had the tip of her sword pressing against Arwen's chest.

"I just want to thank you for the best sparring match I have ever had since I have left home," panted Laura. Laura then returned the sword to its scabbard and extended her hand. Arwen looked at the hand and realized that if Aragorn was interested in Laura, he definitely could do worse. Arwen and Laura shook hands and gave each other a hug, to the cheering of the crowd. As the cheering died down, a humphing sound could be heard above over the silence. Boromir was standing at the edge of the pit, looking down at both ladies, with his arms crossed and shaking his head in dismay.

"If you ladies can get out of the arena, and allow some real sparring to occur, please."

"Some real sparring… are you capable of teaching me what real sparring is warrior," retorted Laura.

"Yeah, a lot better than some princess," bragged Boromir.

Arwen looked at Laura, leaned over and whispered, "You don't have to do this."

Laura just looked at her with a 'don't worry; I got this' kind of look. So Arwen walked out of the pit as Boromir rushed in. He didn't waste any time getting a sword and coming over to stand face to face with Laura.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," taunted Boromir.

Laura's only reply was to quickly rush over and head butt Boromir. As he stood dazed, she picked him up with one hand and threw him, head over heels, into the wall (AN: Laura is capable of lifting over 800lbs). Then Laura rushed over to him, placed her foot on his chest, the tip of her sword at his neck, and said, "Thank you, but I'm not worried."

Elves, dwarves, hobbits, and men, suddenly burst out in a raucous cheer. Laura extended her hand to a clearly stunned and humbled Boromir. He looked at her hand and accepted her assistance in getting up. Boromir was astonished that a little slip of a girl could pull off such a feat, as Laura just did.

"If I had not just witnessed this I would not have believe it," Aragorn whispered as Boromir was passing him to exit the pit.

"Believe it," replied Boromir, as he nodded his head, then walked out of the pit and went to his room to soak in a hot bath tub.

Arwen walked over to Aragorn, and asked him to walk her to her room. Aragorn nodded and walked by her side.

"Nice spar, I'm sorry that I missed most of it, but I only heard about it as I was walking to the area," confessed Aragorn.

"Yes, she is a formidable opponent. I have been noticing that you and Laura have been spending a lot of time with each other lately."

"True, I have been. She has been through much in her short span of life. I was worried about her." Aragorn then began telling Arwen about Laura, and how she has had a very cruel life up to this point. He also mentioned how he had found Laura in her room, cutting herself and that he was worried that she might do something even rasher.

"So… You have been spending all of this time with her because you're worried about her," Arwen replied with the sound of relief.

"Of course… You didn't think… Arwen, you are my Lúthien. I would never betray you. I only think of Laura like a daughter. Her life experience is so short, that I couldn't think of her in any other way."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Back at the pit, Laura had just finished the bout, and as she was walking out of the pit, she saw Merry standing on the side with a shy smile on his face.

"That was quite the sparring match Laura. I sure if your father could have seen you, he would have been very proud."

"Uhm… Yes, I agree, I think he would have been proud."

"Laura, I hope you understand that I am very sorry, if I have hurt your feelings in anyway. I am not used to a female like you and I want to get to know you better, if you will allow me."

"Don't worry, Merry, Aragorn has already explained what happened by the marsh, and I would like to start over again as well."

So Laura and Merry spent the rest of the day walking, talking, whispering, and laughing. Arwen found this to be a very pleasing sight, indeed.

Dawn breaks and the light of the morning slips in the arched window of Laura's room. She can hear birds singing their praises to the beginning of a new day. The air of the realm even has a pleasant feeling about it, as if it is able to reinvigorate ones very soul. Laura sits up in her comfortable bed and sees a servant laying out her favorite outfit; the elves had cleaned and repaired it. Quickly, Laura dresses and goes out into the gardens, where she finds Gandalf and Frodo sitting on a bench talking.

"I'm sorry that you had to carry such a burden, Frodo, but don't worry this mornings council meeting will hopefully resolve that matter." Hearing Laura approach Gandalf looks up, smiles, and says, "Good Morning Laura, I hope you slept well."

"Yes, I did, thank you. By the way, Gandalf, I have been meaning to ask you about what Lord Elrond, you, and Gwaihir were talking about, after he and I arrived that day."

"Nothing that should concern you, other than that Gwaihir was curious about you and I told him as much that I knew about you. Oh, by the way, did you know that he wanted to give you a new name?"

"No, what is it?"

"He said that the eagles were going to call you G'amp O Sorni."

"Oh, really," Laura replied with a surprised yet hushed tone.

What does that mean," Frodo inquired, even though he knew Sindarin, he wasn't familiar with that term.

"Oh, I'm sorry Frodo," replied Gandalf, "it loosely translates into claw of eagle, but I think that they mean to call her the eagle's talon." Just then the tolling of a bell could be heard in the distance. "Ah, it's time for the council meeting, I see." Gandalf, seeing that Laura appeared to be turning to walk away, called, "Laura, please come with us. Lord Elrond, I believe, wanted you to be present at the meeting."

So, all three walked to the council meeting of Elrond.


	5. Chapter 5

10/03/11 AN: Just editing/touch ups and adding a scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of LOTR & Marvel… etc. so don't sue… This is written in loving tribute of others great works. **Please** Review. Just say No to flaming and trolling.

**Chapter 5**

The foothills of the Misty Mountains, the fellowship travels. They have traveled for days and many more days lie before them.

"Gandalf, tell me again, why I'm here," Laura muttered.

"First, Laura, you volunteered, nobody demanded that you come. Second, I believe you wanted to spend more time with Master Meriadoc Brandybuck. Now, please tell me if I am wrong with either observation."

"N… no," Laura stammered as she blushed. "I mean do you think that it was a good idea for me to come, I was feeling in the way in Rivendell and I thought I could help watch out for the hobbits."

"I don't see any harm in you coming, and yes, I too think that you can help protect the hobbits."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Deep within the tower Orthanc, Saruman communicates with Sauron thru the tower's palantir.

"What is your desire, Sauron? I have been working hard making your new army."

"Saruman, I am greatly disturbed, for I have heard of a new warrior in the lands, one that may prove to be a great asset to the other side."

"New warrior, I have not heard him?"

"My spies have reported a female warrior that was seen traveling with a ranger. They also report that she has dispatched many wargs and orcs in battle."

"Yes, I have observed her in the seeing stone before. How can she be a threat, she is just a mere child."

"Yes, she is a child, Saruman… but you need to see underneath the underneath. She carries a dark soul upon her; I sense that she has been trained in dealing death and I think that she is not afraid to use those talents. I think she should be eliminated. If your troops meet her on the field of battle have them make certain that she is dispatched."

"I will do as you command."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Somewhere nearby deep within a cave, a small shadow is seen scurrying about. It had just returned from a hunt and was about to prepare its meal, when a small whisper could be heard seemingly coming upon the breeze.

"Snaga…" the small voice called out.

The small shadow stopped moving for a moment and then after recognizing the voice, quickly fell to its knees.

"I hear you, Master," the small shadow replied with a fervent whisper.

"I see you still prefer sweet meat. Well leave it for the moment. Soon my little viper, you will be called upon to do the task for which I have been preparing you to do. Do not fail me snaga… I would be most displeased if you do so," the voice threatened.

"Melkor, what is this task that I am to do for yo…"

"Be STILL… and be silent. You will know soon enough. Don't forget, you are merely my tool to assist my true servant," the voice berated.

"Yes, Master I hear and obey," the small shadow whispered, as it searched for its Master, but the voice had already left. Quickly, the small shadow returned to prepare its meal.

If anyone happened to be walking by the mouth of this particular cave, they would not have even noticed the baby's strangled death cry (the infant is from a nearby village) that emanated from within, as it pitifully struggled for its life, a life that was quickly extinguished.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As the fellowship stopped for a rest and a meal, one man thought to test his appeal. Boromir swaggered up to Laura, who was sitting down, talking to Merry.

"Well, Laura, would you like to try your luck and have another spar with me. I think that you only bested me because I saw you as only a child."

"Anytime… any place."

"How about now, Laura, if it is convenient for you?"

Laura leaps to her feet. They walk over to a clearing, as the rest of the fellowship take interest.

"Don't you think that she taught you enough the last time Boromir," suggested Gandalf. "From what I heard her lesson was quite thorough."

"No, I think it will be me who will be teaching her this time," sneers Boromir, as he and Laura started circling each other.

"Some people never learn," whispered Aragorn, as he sat down next to Gandalf, to watch them scrap.

Boromir had indeed learned a lesson, that he should always take the initiative. Suddenly, he came in swinging. Laura had her hands full trying to block the shower of his blows. Unfortunately, for Boromir, Laura plays to win. Just as he was taking another swing, she stepped to the side, and struck the side of his head with the flat of her blade. She then followed up with a knee, to his gut and an upper cut to his chin. As he lay on his back again, he thought to himself that he was glad that she had used the flat of her blade, because if this were combat, she would have removed his head from his shoulders.

"You are indeed learning, Boromir. However, you need to learn that strength alone does not win all of the time. A quick and skillful person can get around strength, as long as one of those power moves doesn't catch them."

"If you weren't slippery as a snake, I might have caught you."

"Why don't you show some of your moves to Merry and Pip? They definitely need some lessons," Laura breathed, as she gave Boromir a hand up.

"Thanks," replied Boromir, "I think I will."

Pip didn't like the sound of that and gave Merry a worried look.

"Don't worry Pip. We're in it together; we'll watch each others backs."

Laura went and sat on a flat boulder and began to meditate, the others went back to doing what they were doing before. Legolas came over and squatted next to Laura as he slowly scanned the horizon. She can hear him breathing, slow and steady… like waves of an ocean. Laura slowly relaxed her body, on her way to opening all ten of her gates, and finally achieving the fourth level of consciousness, when in her mindscape she thought that she could almost make out a bright fiery orange light in the distance.

"_Hey, that's something new; I can almost reach out to it,"_ thought Laura, _"It's a…"_

"Ow, my hand," yelped Pip!

Life constantly reminded her that work and pleasure don't mix. The voices kept pulling her mind earthward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…,"pleaded Boromir.

"Get him," demanded Merry!

The rolling and scuffling sounds were keeping her chained to Maya. _"Sensei said there'd be days like this. There'd be days like this, my Sensei said," _hummed Laura.

"What's that," said Sam.

_"Smells like birds to me,"_ thought Laura, who was trying to ignore them.

"It's nothing, just a cloud," remarked Gimli.

"_Good,"_ thought Laura, _"I wish everyone would just shut up then."_

"That's no mere cloud, its going against the wind," deliberated Boromir.

"They're just birds," muttered Laura, who gave up trying to meditate.

"They're more then just birds… ," whispered Legolas. "Crebain from Dunland," he barked.

"Everyone hide," commanded Aragorn, as everyone scrambled to hide any indication of them before the birds arrived.

Legolas grabbed Laura, and dragged her to hide with him under a creosote bush. Laura felt very awkward with Legolas lying on top of her. The Crebain cawing and circling above, as Legolas and Laura try to become as undistinguishable as possible. His hot breath kept tickling her neck.

"_Why does his breath smell so minty,"_ wondered Laura, as time seemed to crawl.

"Uhm… Guys… They're gone now. You can stop hiding… heh heh," grinned Boromir, as he stood over them.

"_Awkward,"_ thought Laura, as she and Legolas tried to untangle themselves.

"The southern route is most likely being watched," warned Gandalf. "There is no choice now, but to go thru the Pass of Caradhras."

The snowy fields of the Misty Mountains can try even the hardiest soul. It's even more challenging when your soul is weighed down with burdens.

"_I hate snow,"_ thought Boromir. _"How I miss the warmth of the Pelennor Fields. Look how Laura and that stupid elf can just float across the snow, while I have to go drudging along. Stupid Gandalf… stupid Aragorn… stupid dwarf… stupid hobbits… stupid Frodo… can't even walk in the snow… look how he rolls down the hill… stupid… hey… what's this?"_

Boromir reaches down and picks up a silver chain, not just any old chain, but the silver chain that secures the one ring. Boromir stands there mesmerized by its beauty and the potential the ring holds.

"_If only…,"_ ponders Boromir.

"Boromir," barks Aragorn, "give Frodo the ring."

Boromir's pride threatens to rise up, but he quickly silences it. Frodo walks up to him and Boromir gives him the ring and says, " here, I care not."

The fellowship continues to plow through the snow, even as a snowstorm begins to whip up. Gandalf brings the troop to a halt as he realizes who the agitator of the storm and mountain is.

"It's Saruman," exclaims Gandalf.

Boromir watches as Aragorn and Gandalf try to decide the fate of the fellowship. Another wave of snow buries them in its depths. The storm's fury lessens and the fellowship begins to bloom from the snow.

"_These idiots are going to get us killed, thought Boromir; maybe I can make something of this mess they have gotten us into_. We should get Frodo to a safer route and make for the gap of Rohan, then we could seek the protection of Minas Tirith, said Boromir."

"No, that brings us too close to Isengard," yelled Aragorn, "and I'm not taking Frodo anywhere near Minas Tirith."

"Well, we can't just sit here, how about we go thru the mines of Moria," suggested Gimli.

As the cold hardens water into snow and ice, fear can hamper ones thoughts or resolve. Gandalf could not decide and thought, _"the one with the heaviest burden should decide."_

"Let the ring bearer decide," deferred Gandalf; "Well, Frodo what is it to be?"

"The mine," Frodo decides.

"_Well, we're done for now,"_ thought Boromir.


	6. The Long and Winding Road Chapter 6

9/30/11 AN: just doing some editing.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or anything…by Tolkien… by Marvel…even the Beatles… just a big Fan… **Please** Review. Just say no to Flaming and Trolling.

**The Long and Winding Road**

**Chapter 6**

Once again, Saruman was consulting the palantir, when Sauron interrupted him to speak to him.

"Saruman…"

"What is your will Lord of the earth?"

"Is she dead yet?"

"I have agents seeking her out at this very moment and I'm going to assign another to personally take care of her."

"Good… see to it then."

Saruman's heart was heavy because he had not found that particular agent yet. As all good leaders, he consulted someone else for advice. Saruman summoned one of the orc chieftains to see if he knew of someone that would be able to take care of his problem. The chieftain's aide, Deruk, answered his summons.

"Deruk, do you know of an assassin who can dispatch a female warrior?"

"Yes, I know of one who can kill silently. Her name is Suk Gajarpan (AN: translation- Barrow Snake). She is the child of a shatraug snaga (AN: translation- Witch slave; Uruk-Hai refer to the lesser orcs as snaga.) and a halfling. The shatraug raised Suk and taught her to kill. Before the shatraug died, she had been using Suk as a weapon to get rid of her enemies, since the child was too small for the frontline."

"Good, send her to me"

Sometime later, as Saruman is standing on his balcony watching the building of arms for his army, his thoughts are interrupted by a grunt behind him. He turns around and sees standing before him what looked like a rather dirty, rugged, tall female hobbit. She has braided black hair, dusky complexion, and her physique is lean but strong. She is wearing black leather armor, black pants, and a short sword.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes, I did, There is a female warrior I want you to kill," growls Saruman, as he throws her a brown cloak (the one Radagast had given Laura). "Her scent is on this; it was found at a battle site by wargs and brought to me. Find her. Kill her."

"As you command… Saruman," replies Suk as she bows her head.

As Suk was leaving the orc campsite, many of the young bucks were taunting her, particularly one buck named Fol, who happened to have a set of "Prince Charles" type of ears.

"Finally the Leaders have decided to make you useful and gave you something to do. I was getting tired of you sneaking around and stealing my maggoty bread."

Feigning bashfulness, Suk stopped walking, then twisted, and turned; "Would you like me to give you a kiss good bye Fol," breathed Suk. Fol jumped at the offer and he walked over to accept his prize. As he was bending over with puckered lips, Suk snapped a high kick, driving the iron heel of her black leather boot into his nose, and then she quickly disemboweled him with her short sword. While returning her sword to its scabbard, she offered, "Does anybody else want a kiss good bye." Seeing that there were no takers, she left.

The overcast sky grew dark and the fellowship did not wish to travel at night, so they decided to camp in the woods in a small clearing encircled by jagged boulders on a hilltop. They drew lots to see who would be stuck with first watch. Afterwards Laura walked over to Aragorn and Gandalf, who were talking.

"Hey, did you two notice that we're being followed by wolves," queried Laura.

"I was just mentioning that to Gandalf, and I told him that we need to be on our guard tonight, because they might not be just wolves."

Pippin was the lucky one who drew first watch, and then it went down the line, until finally it was Laura's turn. Merry didn't seem to mind kissing her awake.

The trees seemed dark and foreboding; even the night sky seemed darker than usual. Laura walked the perimeter just outside the light of the campfire. She could hear a lot of frenetic movement in the woods, and the smell of wolves was all around her. Suddenly, a howl of wolves filled the forest; everyone in the camp woke up. Laura looked over the northern side of the perimeter and saw a huge shadow of a wolf; she could see it walking back and forth in the back of the pack of wolves. It seemed to be barking orders to the others. Laura, Legolas, and Aragorn lined up with their bows and arrows. Gandalf issued a challenge of which the wolves just ignored. The archers let fly their arrows, which seemed to encourage the wolves to leave. Silence once again reigned over the forest. Hours past and it seemed like they would have no more trouble from the wolves. When wolves suddenly charged the campsite, the fellowship was fighting back to back around the campfire. The death cries of wolves filled the skies and as suddenly as it started… it stopped. The next morning, not one wolf carcass could be found.

"I think we better make haste for the Western gate of Moria, because I do not know how many more attacks like last night's we can survive," Gandalf warned.

The placid water was dark, cloudy, and eerie. _"The last time I saw water like this was that cesspool, I mean lake, at Crystal Lake trailer park,"_ thought Laura. The stillness of the waters definitely creeped her out; she kept expecting that cinematic serial killer, Mr. Rogers, to pop out of the water wearing his trademark sweater and bearing a machete. _"Good thing there isn't any kleptomaniac hand puppets around, or I would really be worried_." Laura shivered atthe thought.

Gandalf was doing his version of open says me and was trying not to loose his patience. Everyone else was just sitting on a rock and waiting for Gandalf to open the Western gate to Moria. Eventually, after a tantrum or two, Gandalf opened the secret hidden gate. Everyone was grateful that Gandalf finally figured out the riddle for the password to open the gate, even the door seemed to sigh in relief as it opened wide.

As Laura got up, she took one last look at the lake before following Gandalf inside, and thought, _"I wonder if something died in that water, because it sure is rank."_

Gandalf led the way inside. The cave was dark and dusty. As Gandalf raised his staff, he caused the end to glow slightly to help everyone to see the long hall before them. Gimli was about to mention that he wondered where the dwarf guards were, when a commotion could be heard outside.

"Help, it's got Frodo," hollered Sam. He rushed to Frodo's side and grabbed his arm after seeing a tentacle wrap itself around Frodo's waist.

The others hurried back to assist Sam in his rescue of Frodo. More tentacles shot out of the water, it seemed intent on preventing Frodo's rescue. The fellowship struggled to deliver Frodo from its grasp and when they did, they ran into the mine. The fell beast, not happy that its prey was taken, reached for the company with its tentacles. Furious that it could not reach them, it tried to pull the mountainside down upon them. Fortunately, no harm came to them because they were well within the mine.

The long hall was not the end of their journey in the dark, but the beginning, it just led to a long, steep staircase. Onward and upward, they marched. They had to be careful not to get to close to the edge of the staircase, because the stairs did not have a rail, and if you went too close, you may find the quickest way down… to your death. Each of the company, but one, kept hoping not to meet anyone in the mine. Gimli kept that secret wish alive inside, hoping that they would eventually run into his fellow dwarves, who would welcome them, and help the company onward with their journey. After reaching the top of the staircase, they found a open area. Gandalf, not sensing any danger, increased the light of his staff to allow the fellowship to see the chamber they had just walked into. The chamber was ginormous. It was one of the Dwarves main halls. The ceiling was so high; one could almost expect to see clouds overhead. The stone pillars supporting the roof were a marvel to see. The dwarves carved the stone pillars out of the bedrock of the mountain while excavating the chamber. As the company was taking in the sight, Gimli noticed a large set of double doors at one side of the chamber. He ran to them (ignoring Gandalf's calls to him), and the rest of the fellowship followed. When he opened the doors, what he saw made him pause, for he saw a large stone box within the room. He ran in and fell to his knees before it. His worst fears had come true. The fellowship will not receive the warm welcome he had hoped for, because one never finds a warm welcome within a tomb.

"I'm sorry my friend," Gandalf said as he laid his hand on Gimli's shoulder, "It is as I heard. I had heard that an ill fate may have befallen Balin and his company, but I hoped otherwise."

"I too had hoped," sobbed Gimli.

Gandalf looked around the room for any sign as to what had happened, when he spotted a ledger lying next to the tomb.

"_Hmm, I wonder what this is,"_ thought Gandalf as he picked it up, and began reading. Gandalf began to read aloud the last moments of Balin's company and did not see Pippin begin to get curious about a skeleton that was sitting on the edge of a well.

BANG, CLANG, BANG went the skull, skeleton, chain, and bucket down the well and into the deep. Everyone stared at Pippin as he once again blundered.

"Fool of a Took, next time, throw yourself in, and save us from your foolishness," berated Gandalf.

Boom, boom, boom, a drum began to beat deep in the heart of Moria. Wails and shrieks can be heard in the distance.

"Orcs," warned Legolas.

Boromir and Aragorn run over to the doors and Boromir looks out. He pulls his head back at the last minute, just being missed by the arrow, which embedded itself into the door.

"They have a cave troll," warns Boromir.

"Bar the doors," yells Aragorn, as he helps bar the doors with whatever they can find.

Everyone then assembles by the tomb, facing the doors waiting for the orc to come in. Legolas stands ready with an arrow nocked waiting for someone foolish enough to break thru the door first. The orcs pound on the door and begin to break thru. Legolas shoots thru the opening and begins thinning out the assault. They break thru; the cave troll follows the first wave. It is mass chaos, as the battle is being waged. Laura sees everyone fighting bravely; Sam is even fighting with his pots and pans (he had accidently dropped his sword). Laura suddenly is aware that the cave troll had spotted Sam and is about to swing at him with his club. Laura runs over, pushes Sam out of the way, and takes the blow herself. She is thrown against the wall and two orcs pounce upon her. One orc stabs her thru the heart and the other chops off her sword hand. She falls and does not get up.

"No," screams Merry, who comes running over with Pippin to attack the cave troll.

Chaos ensues and the battle continues until every enemy in the room is dead. Everyone but Merry searches for Frodo. Merry walks up to Laura with tears in his eyes and picks up her hand and tries to put it back on her wrist. He knows he cannot, so he settles for placing it on her chest, using the other hand to cover the wrist to conceal any sign of the severing of the hand, because he wouldn't stand seeing her looking torn apart. He then goes to help the others.

Laura, looking down at her body, watches Sam run to Frodo, and then she rises above the ceiling. She turns around and sees a bright light at a distance. Beautiful music is playing by a variety of instruments. As she gets closer to the light, she sees a luminous being stand before her; it is too bright for her to look at.

"Who are you," asked Laura.

"I am Eru Ilúvatar; I created this world, and brought you into it."

"You brought me here."

"Yes, I did. I have brought you here to help my children. I thought you could help, but I see that you are incomplete. I notice that you are not as complete as your father is, so I think I will have to change that and solve this problem. I cannot get any of that special metal from your world, but I can modify one in mine. I am going to help you heal yourself (AN: Since she is unconscious and cannot hold her hand and wrist together to allow them to reattach/ heal), and mesh your bones with a living Mithril that will grow with you. Now go your friends still need you."

Merry is looking down at Frodo amazed that he is still alive, when he hears a loud gasp of air coming from where he had left Laura. He runs back and sees Laura sitting up rubbing her chest with the hand that had been detached earlier.

"How are you alive," Merry asked incredulously, as he hugged her.

"I'm a fast healer," replies Laura.

"I know, but you were dead." (AN: She wasn't actually dead; she was just pulled out of her body to meet her benefactor.)

"I'm also hard to kill. How's Frodo."

"Come and see."

Laura walks over and does see that Frodo is truly alive and not too injured.

"I see that I am not the only one who is hard to kill," states Laura.

"That may be," Gandalf adds, "but we need to leave here, before reinforcements arrive to help the advance party that attacked us."

Therefore, the company picks up and flees to another main chamber on the way to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. In that chamber, Laura sees orcs coming out from everywhere, their wall climbing skills appearing as capable as any ninja. The orcs surround the fellowship and just when the company feels as if all is lost, something unexpected happens. Signs of Fire and smoke are seen coming from around the corner of a long corridor that leads into that very chamber. The orcs notice what is coming and quake in fear. The fellowship watches that the orcs' reaction to this new threat is to flee in fear. Gandalf, recognizing the danger, recommends that they follow the orcs' example. They run for their lives. They go down many halls, and stairs, until they reach the chasm bridge. Gandalf orders everyone to keep going since he alone is capable of facing this foe. A Balrog comes out of the last hallway and approaches to battle Gandalf. The battle ensues and the Balrog falls from the broken bridge, which Gandalf had broken. As Gandalf is turning to join his allies, the Balrog's whip sweeps out of the chasm, ensnares Gandalf's ankle and pulls him down as well, but not before Gandalf can tell the rest of the fellowship to flee for safety.


	7. Making Friends Chapter 7

**Making friends and influencing people**

**CHAPTER 7**

Flames, smoke, shadows, a fight in the deep, fleeting images of a group of people fleeing into the light, two women fighting in the middle of a battle in her golden forest, these are the thoughts that travel through her mind as Galadriel wakes up from her fitful sleep. She glances over at her husband, who is sleeping peacefully as a babe put in bed after suckling.

_"Sometimes I just want to knock him upside his head, when he can sleep like that and I cannot," _thought Galadriel, as she restrains her hand from striking Celeborn.

She rises from bed, and goes to look out of her window upon her forest bathed in the morning light beneath her home. Her thoughts of the message about the fellowship, which she had received from Elrond, still weighed heavily upon her mind.

"Where is Laura," Pippin asked Merry, as they sat, beside the fire, covered in the dew of the morn.

The fellowship has been on the road, one day, and night since fleeing Moria and crossing Nimrodel. They ran from the orcs and made camp just outside of the Lórien forest. Aragorn wanted to give the hobbits a nights rest before continuing on the long road that lay before them.

"I don't know Pip, I'll ask," whispered Merry, who didn't want to wake anybody else up. Merry got up and tiptoed over to Aragorn, who was already up, keeping watch, sharpening his sword. Merry sat next to Aragorn and watched him for a moment before interrupting his work.

"Aragorn, where's Laura," asked Merry?

"Laura woke me for my turn of the watch, and told me that she had heard some strange noises in the forest and was going to scout ahead of us as we go into the forest. She said that if we encounter any orcs that she would have our backs if needed," Aragorn assured Merry, as he kept whetting his sword.

"Pity the orc that pissed her off," Merry said with a grin.

Later that day, the fellowship got the opportunity to enjoy the wonders of the forest. Silver and gold, the Mallorn-trees were a remarkable sight. The Forest was beautiful, but they were on a quest not vacation, so the company was trying to be quiet as they traveled through it.

_"Men, it's a wonder that they survive out in the wilds at all, with all of the noise they make,"_ thought Haldir, as he and his two fellow border guards watched a small troop of people stumble thru the forest. "I think it's time to end this charade of stealth on their part, by capturing them now before they get themselves into trouble," whispered Haldir to his comrades. They separated to surround the group.

"I don't like this plan of going thru this forest," reminded Boromir once again, "my people have heard too many bad things about this area."

"I too have heard things about this forest," breathed Gimli, "that a sorceress lives in this forest, who enchants the unwary. Well, this is one dwarf, who will not be caught unawares by anybody. I have the eyes of an eagle and the ears of an…"

Just then three elves appeared out of nowhere with arrows poised to be loosed at the group.

"It's just a shame that you make the noise of a walking cave troll, otherwise you just might be a threat," chuckled Haldir. As he was about to ask them to identify themselves, someone came up behind him, grabbed his hair, pulled his head back and placed a blade at his neck.

"How about you and your comrades lose the bows and arrows, so we can talk reasonably to each other," Laura whispered into Haldir's ear.

The three Silvan elves jumped at Laura's sudden appearance, for they had not heard her approach them. Rumil and Orophin marveled at the sight of a blade emanating from her right hand.

"Good job getting the drop on three elves," Gimli chuckled with glee, "I thought they were better than that."

"No sense in antagonizing the situation," replied Aragorn, as he waited for the elves to make their decision.

Haldir nodded to the two other guards and they all lowered their weapons and put away their arrows at the same time.

"Thank you," Laura said, as she returned her blade to its place, and walked over to stand next to Aragorn.

Aragorn introduced the company to Haldir and explained that they were just passing thru. Haldir would not have it and insisted that the fellowship accompany him to the proper authorities and that they would decide the fellowship's fate. They walked the rest of the day 'til evening and stopped at the base of a large tree.

"We will stop here tonight, there is a platform in the tree above us where the hobbits can rest for the night," stated Haldir. So, the three elves assisted the hobbits up onto the flet and got them and their gear settled before leaving them in the tree.

It was late at night, and almost everyone was asleep in the flet. Merry heard movement below. He did not know where anybody was, or even what he or she might be doing below on the ground, but he knew something was happening. Merry heard a lot of movement below, a scurrying to and fro. Eventually, things died down and became boring once again. Merry grew tired of waiting to hear what had occurred and fell back asleep.

The next morning, while everyone was getting ready for another days march, Merry approached Legolas and asked him about what had transpired last night.

"A troop of orcs past us, marching south on the road by Silverlode, we lured them into the forest and killed most of them," replied Legolas. Hearing them discussing the night's events, Haldir approached them.

"Some of them escaped, to try their luck further into the forest," Haldir said as he grimly smiled, "other border guards will take care of them, so no worries. Orophin went back to warn our people, so Rumil and I will take you the rest of the way."

The group set forth on their journey, without stop until they came to the Silverlode River. Sam was worrying about how they were going to cross until he heard Haldir whistle for an elf's attention on the other side of the river. The elves created a makeshift bridge out of a rope. Haldir crossed the bridge quite easily, as if he was still walking on land. Legolas and Laura quickly followed.

"Don't worry about the bridge, we know not all of you can cross such a bridge, so we will make it easier for you," yelled Haldir.

Two more ropes were extended across the river, one at waist high and another at shoulder height, to aid in the crossing. Aragorn and the rest crossed when this was done. When the company was on the other side of Silverlode, the elves released and coiled two of the ropes on one side, and Rumil, who had stayed behind, released and coiled the last one on the other. Haldir and Rumil waved farewell to each other, each elf going about his duty. Rumil returned to Nimrodel to resume his border watch and Haldir to accompany the fellowship to Caras Galadhon.

The company was about to get started walking when they noticed their guide just standing there with his arms crossed.

"Shouldn't we get started," Gimli asked?

"There is a problem with security, we need to resolve first," remarked Haldir, "There has not been a dwarf in the Naith in a long time, and I will have to blindfold you."

To say that Gimli was unhappy about the suggestion would be an understatement. He looked like he was giving birth to a full-grown orc; he sputtered, complained, and ranted about the injustice of having to be blindfolded, when nobody else was suffering such an outrage. Aragorn tried to calm the situation by suggesting blindfolding the entire fellowship, thereby sharing the burden. The only problem with that is now there were two prima donnas, Legolas and Gimli, complaining about how unfair it was for them to have to wear a blindfold.

"If you both don't shut up and just put the bloody blindfolds on," growled Laura, "I swear by all that is holy that I will personally knock you both out myself, then gag, and hog-tie you!"

It was after Gimli and Legolas look at each other, then at Laura, who looked angry enough to wear certain body parts of theirs for garters that they decided that their best option was to cooperate.

When the group reached Cerin Amroth, word had arrived from Galadriel that she was expecting them as guests and that she was confident that Haldir would treat them accordingly. The fellowship was very happy to return the blindfolds to Haldir. Fortunately, there were no other problems for the rest of the journey to Caras Galadhon.

"_It's dark… so dark,"_ thought the orc, as a hand suddenly came out of the darkness and seized him. "Aaaaaaaaaaah…," screamed the orc.

"_Another one bites the dust… when he hits bottom that is,"_ thought Suk, as the orc fell to his death in the chasm of Khazad-dûm. If the orcs thought their situation was grim with Saruman, then they soon realized that it was grimmer with his agent in their midst. Suk was not very happy; after hearing that her target not only got away, but that the bridge was out and she would have to find an alternate route to find the trail of her prey, she decided to take her anger out on those on hand. Suk grabbed one more of the smaller orcs to see just how far down this chasm goes. _"Hmm… Well just one more for the road,"_ Suk chuckled to her self.

"_Is that my spidey sense tingling,"_ thought Laura? Laura looked around and noticed that something had changed. As they were walking thru the Naith, everything began to acquire a dreamlike quality about it. Everything still looked the same, but different at the same time. Things were coming into focus, looking crisper and yet diffused. Well, one thing hasn't changed… the looks that Haldir has been giving her since she caught him with his guard down, _"Yeah, right… like he wasn't prepared to be surprised on a potential battlefield,"_ Laura thought to herself.

"We are going to have to go around to the south side of Caras Galadhon. We will find the only entrance there," said Haldir as he was trying not to be obvious about giving Laura the evil eye for making him look bad in front of his brothers. This odd menagerie of tourists and guides were making their way around the city of the trees on a road paved with white stone, the only road that encircled it.

As the group was entering the city, Aragorn noticed that some of the elves that were accompanying them kept whispering something to each other as they gave Haldir, Legolas, and Laura strange looks and occasionally he caught some of them chuckling.

"What's with these strange looks," Aragorn whispered to Legolas as they followed the main group.

"I think word is getting around about the exhibition of skill that Laura displayed in the forest near Nimrodel," Legolas replied with a whisper, "I think we should try not to talk much about it since we're guests in their city and we wouldn't want to start any trouble."

"Good luck with that," Aragorn noted with a whisper, as he noticed Haldir looking back at them.

Once escorted into the reception area, the fellowship awaited the arrival of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

Laura could not believe the beauty of the Lord and Lady of Lórien. She had noticed the beauty of elves before, but they seemed untouched by time and blemish. Laura noticed that as Celeborn was greeting each person by name, the recipients of the greeting seemed subdued and preoccupied by other thoughts.

"Laura Kinney, I have been told that you are called by many names, and that even the eagles are referring to you as their talon, I greet you and hope you find rest in Lórien while you…"

Laura's ears were listening to Lord Celeborn speak, but her mind seemed to hear another speak as well. "I have seen you before little one; I have seen what you have done. Eru has broken his silence because of you, and his hopes of what you will choose to do. I will speak more on this later, I will send word to you of when we will meet," Galadriel intoned in her mind.

"…revive your spirits and regain a peace of mind," Celeborn finished as he and Lady Galadriel nodded to each other as if sharing a thought with each other.

Immediately, servants came, divided the fellowship up by gender and took them to separate areas to bathe. Laura didn't mind the privacy, but missed Merry's company. She was growing fond of him, hoping that he would return her feelings and she was not misinterpreting his feelings for her. After her long overdue bath, Laura was lead to an area where the fellowship was to sleep. Laura walked over to her bed of moss, ignoring the conversations around her, went to bed and soon fell to sleep with the sound of elves singing an elegy for Gandalf.

Laura was awakened by the morning light and the sound of elves bringing trays of food for the sleeping fellowship. One of the elves noticing that Laura was now awake turned to her.

"Lady Galadriel left word that I was to take you to her when you awakened," the female elf whispered.

"Very well, then lead me," replied Laura as she got up from bed.

The female elf lead Laura to a beautiful fountain that fed a stream that flowed downhill to a deep hollow. Lady Galadriel was standing next to the fountain gazing into its waters. As Laura approached, Lady Galadriel looked up and stared at Laura with deep soulful eyes that seemed to pierce Laura's soul.

"I hope you have slept well Laura."

"Yes, thank you, I think I fell asleep even before my head hit the bed."

"I am glad to hear that, I believe you have some questions for me?"

"Yes, why am I here and what did you mean about you seeing me before, knowing what I had done, and the choice I have to make?"

"I have seen you thru my mirror; in it I saw glimpses of your former world and your life there. First, I need to tell you that you may have been created to be a weapon, but that is not what you have to be. Second, Ilúvatar, the creator of this world, may have left this world alone to its own devices after the betrayal of the race of men of Númenor, but when he saw you come into the veil, he chose to bring you here to help his children. Finally, I see in you great pain caused by others and yourself. You are full of love and are surrounded by it, but there is this darkness , created by your great pain, that you allowed to be created within you and only you have the power to either subdue it or allow it to grow until it envelopes your soul. The choice for your life is yours to make," stated Galadriel then she turned and walked away, leaving a stunned and silent Mutant to her own thoughts.

A month went by and the fellowship was ready to leave. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel met one last time with the fellowship at the Hythe before the company left on the boats that Lord Celeborn gave them. After the group lined up, Lady Galadriel gave each person a present, besides the cloak and pin that she had already given them. As Laura watched as Lady Galadriel went down the line to say good-bye to each member of her party, she pondered the warning that Galadriel had given her and pondered if she had the strength or wisdom to make the right choice.

"Laura…" Lady Galadriel said, trying to get Laura's attention. Laura looked up, rather embarrassed that she had not noticed the Lady approach. "Laura, I hope I have been of some comfort to you."

"You have my Lady and you have given me much to think about as well."

"Before you leave I have a present for you and a request… I saw a great evil coming this way in my dreams last night and I was hoping that if I ever have a need for your assistance that you would come to my people's aid."

"Of course, I would be glad to come if you need me, just send word by one of the great eagles and I can be back as quick as possible."

"Thank you Laura…," answered Lady Galadriel as she reached into her sleeve and brought out an amulet with a deep red stone inlaid upon it. When you look at the stone, you can see a bright star deep within its center. "…I hope you will accept this simple gift, it was found long ago, and I hope it will remind you of the gifts you have deep within yourself."

Laura thanked her for the gift and after Lady Galadriel placed the necklace upon Laura's neck, Laura turned it over, noticed a strange symbol inscribed upon its back and asked about its meaning.

"That is an old rune, 'silme', which means 'starlight'," answered Lady Galadriel, "the crafter must have named the amulet, silme. It is my desire that this gift will bring you hope in dark places and work for you just as well as the gift I gave Frodo."

After exchanging brief farewells and other pleasantries, the fellowship continued their quest, going downstream on the Anduin.


	8. They're Coming to Take Me Away Haha Ch 8

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or anything…by Tolkien… by Marvel… just a big Fan… **Please** Review. Just say no to Flaming and Trolling.

**They're coming to take me away, Haha**

**Chapter 8**

It has been a month since she picked up and followed the trail of her prey. Suk detoured around Lórien to keep following Laura. Suk wanted to track her thru the forest, but the power of that elf witch was too powerful to overcome. Eventually, she caught up with them as they were breaking camp one evening and were about to start once again down the Great River. Suk watched them and pondered when the most opportune moment would be to ambush her victim. Suk thought about the lay of the land, and remembered a spot on the river that might make an ideal place for an ambush. Suk, while racing ahead to the spot, ran into some bad news, orcs from Mordor. One of Sauron's wraiths was leading the group of orcs.

_"What are these apes doing here,"_ wondered Suk. Deciding to deal with the problem directly, Suk walked over to talk to the wraith. As she approached, the stench of the wraith assaulted her nostrils even before she reached the wretched creature.

"What is Saruman's pet doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission," cackled the wraith?

"I'm doing the will of our Lord, same as you," answered Suk, "Why do you ask?"

"Sauron grows tired waiting for results and sent us to kill the manling, since you are not up to it. We are going to set up an ambush near Sarn Gebir, so stay out of the way Halfling."

_"Wraith spit… they're taking my ambush site and my kill,"_ thought Suk, _"I had better do something quick, or I'll have to return to Saruman with empty hands, and he does not tolerate failure." _Suk watched the orcs line up on the east bank of the river near the rapids of Sarn Gebir. She crept to one side and tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. Soon the orcs, seeing the fellowship paddling down the river, began nocking their arrows.

_"Nobody is killing the manling, but me,"_ thought Suk, as she began to mutter an incantation that her mother taught her. Soon the whole area began to sink rapidly into darkness. The orcs grew restless because their ability to see their targets was rapidly diminishing due to the unnatural darkness that befell the area.

"Fire, fools," barked the wraith that saw their chance at completing the mission disappearing.

The fellowship was paddling frantically to escape the range of the falling arrows. The wraith jumped onto its mount, and flew into the sky, to attempt to direct his forces' arrows. As he was in the air, looking down on the pitch black that was covering the river, his mount's skull caught an arrow and they fell to the ground. The orcs, seeing that they were leaderless, dispersed in despair.

"_Fools wasted my energies… and my chance. I will have to rest before I can confront her again,"_ thought Suk, as she watched the fellowship paddle away. _"Soon I will have you… and your little friends too, heh heh," _she gloated.

After traveling what seemed like many miles, first thru rough terrain to the old portage-way, then taking the old portage-way downstream, thereby detouring Sarn Gebir, the small troop finally made it back to the ease of the flowing river. Thankfully, Laura helped the men carry the boats over all of the dry wasteland that is portage-way. Laura felt sorry for the Halflings, and helped them carry their burdens until once again they were back in the river. As they traveled down the stream, Aragorn could hear Laura teach the Halflings a new song, something about a "card game."

"He's the mother flippin'," chimed Laura, and both Merry and Pippin responded, "I'm the mother flippin'." They continued for miles singing about the king of games.

Aragorn was grateful that Laura kept the Halflings spirit alive over the monotony of the river. Soon the Halflings no longer needed her encouragement anymore since the shadow of the Argonath was looming in the distance. Soon they will be atParth Galen near Tol Brandir and will have to make a decision of the route they will take next.

(AN: The Anduin river flows south to and thru the hills of Emyn Muil. It forms a lake after the Argonath, continues south between the hills of Amon Hen and Amon Lhaw which is separated by a towering island of stone, Tol Brandir. The lake empties as the Falls of Rauros and Tol Brandir crowns the falls. The Parth Galen is a grassy field on the southwest side of the lake.)

Nightfall was closing as they reached Parth Galen; they went ashore to make camp and decided to hold their meeting in the morning. Through out the night Aragorn was restless and could not find any peace. It was Frodo's turn at the watch, when Aragorn swiftly awakened, and approached him.

"What are you doing up," asked Frodo? "It's my turn."

"I have been having a bad feeling all night and I am having a difficult time staying asleep. Would you be so kind as to draw your sword?"

"Why is there about to be a fight?"

"I don't know, but if who I think is around is around, then Sting should tell us."

Frodo drew his sword and saw that Sting had a faint glow upon it.

"As I feared," whispered Aragorn, "there are Orcs lurking about. Perhaps not too near, but close enough. Keep your wits about you." Aragorn went and sat down. If he fell asleep again, Frodo couldn't tell.

The next morning, Aragorn conducted the meeting and tried to get everyone's point of view concerning where the group was going next. He felt there were only two options, to go west to Gondor, or to go east to Mordor. Only one had set his mind regarding the next step, and everyone already knew what Boromir wanted to do. Aragorn, as Gandalf did before him, settled the matter by giving the choice to Frodo, since he was the ring bearer, chosen by the council of Elrond. Frodo, still unsure and afraid of the choice he knew he had to make, asked for an hour to allow him time to settle his mind. Frodo wandered off to decide the matter, and everyone else stayed at camp to discuss it further. Boromir sat, just outside of the circle, and moped in a huff.

After an hour or so of lively discussion, Gimli turned to ask Boromir his opinion regarding the matter in question, that's when they finally noticed that Boromir wasn't sitting in the corner sulking any more. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen. They also noted that Frodo was not around. While the group was trying to decide if this was a good or a bad thing, Boromir abruptly returned to camp. He looked slightly disheveled and out of sorts.

"Boromir, have you seen Frodo," inquired Aragorn?

"Yes, and no," Boromir mumbled.

"Then where is he?"

"We had words and he took off," huffed Boromir.

"Took off," replied Aragorn, "Everyone… we better find him."

Before Aragorn could organize a search, everyone, but Aragorn and Boromir, took off haphazardly to search for Frodo. Aragorn sent Boromir after Merry and Pip, to watch over them. Aragorn went after Sam, to help him find Frodo.

Laura was like a hound in the hunt. She picked up Frodo's trail, and followed it all over the place, from the lowest point, to the highest, where she found an odd-looking old stone chair. She continued following his trail, as it seemed to go right back to camp and the boats. The first thing she noticed was that one of the boats was missing; the second was that Frodo and Sam were now on the opposite shore of the lake.

_"I guess they're cutting their own trail now,"_ mused Laura, when a blast of a distant horn brought her back to reality. _"Sounds like Boromir is in trouble,"_ she thought, as she ran to provide assistance.

Laura arrived at the same time as Gimli and Legolas. She saw Aragorn kneeling over Boromir, who was sitting with his back against a tree. Boromir appeared dead, as Aragorn was silently weeping over him.

"Where are the wee hobbits," asked Gimli, as he looked around expectantly.

"They're gone…taken by the orcs," replied Aragorn, "We better take care of Boromir, before we look for Frodo and Sam."

"Yes, we need to take care of Boromir, so no evil creature can despoil his remains," agreed Legolas.

Therefore, the four of them carried Boromir's remains to the campsite to prepare the body to be borne to his fathers. They said a few words over his body, and Aragorn sang a song in his memory as Boromir's body went over the waterfall.

After a moment of silence, Gimli mentioned that they still needed to find Frodo and Sam.

"I've been meaning to mention that… I saw Frodo and Sam on the other side of the river and it looked like they meant to continue the quest without us," Laura said.

"So the fellowship failed then," moaned Gimli.

"No, it might be for the best," consoled Laura, "It might be easier for two to sneak into Mordor, than a larger group."

"Besides we still have two hobbits to rescue," suggested Aragorn, "so is everyone ready to go after some orcs?"

"I have a hankering to tear into some orc flesh," grinned Laura.

"Well then what are we waiting for…. let's hunt some orcs," Gimli heartily suggested.

The Aragorn quartet gathered what supplies they could carry, without unduly weighing themselves down, and began to pursue the orcs on foot. Aragorn reminded the others that the orcs have a long head start and that they may have to run during the day and rest at night because they may loose the trail otherwise.

"I'm not about to lose their scent," mentioned Laura, "besides I have a beef with the orcs for daring to even think about touching Merry… I mean for taking Merry and Pippin."

The other three just shared a knowing look between them, because they knew that Laura and Merry's feelings for each other have been gaining strength as the quest progressed. They just pitied the orcs that harmed Merry, for they knew that Laura would take great satisfaction out of making them pay for their transgressions.

The four of them ran without rest during the day and come evening, only stopping long enough to get a few hours sleep each night when it became too dark to see.

Aragorn and Laura were leading the way, when Aragorn told everyone to stop, as he began to examine the ground before him. He walked this way, then that, following a small trail then stopped to pick something up.

"This is why I suggested we not travel at night," stated Aragorn, "if we were right now, we would have missed this sign that one of the hobbits left for us on the side of the main trail."

Aragorn held up a brooch that Lady Galadriel had given the company, before they left Lothlórien.

"That is a good sign," affirmed Legolas, "it shows that one of them still has his wits about him and could still walk."

"That's Pips smell on it," noted Laura, "I would recognize that smell anywhere."

"Are you sure," asked Gimli.

"Just as sure as I am that it was you that put that Gondorian hot pepper in Legolas' meal last week," replied Laura, "and you let Merry take the blame for it, even though it was Aragorn who supplied you with the pepper. You probably thought I wouldn't notice, did you?"

Strangely enough, Gimli and Aragorn suddenly found the brooch to be quite fascinating to look at, at this point, to avoid facing Legolas' surprised look.

"Well… ahem… we had better get moving…, if we are going to return this brooch to Pippin and rescue the both of them. Right Gimli," prompted Aragorn?

"Er… that's right Aragorn," answered Gimli.

So once again, the hunters resume the hunt. As they continued running across the fields of East Emnet, Legolas mentioned to the party that it looked as if the orcs were racing towards Isengard, and at this rate, they should be near the forest of Fangorn tonight and we will be by there tomorrow morning. The quartet continued running to catch up to the orcs 'til evening, then they stopped for the night. Laura wanted to keep up with the pursuit, but agreed with Aragorn that it wouldn't help to catch the orcs, only to lose the battle, because they were too weak from exhaustion from running all night. When the breaking light woke our heroes the next day, a red sunrise greeted them. Legolas looks at them grimly and mentions that the signs portended that that very morning, someone spilt blood on a field of battle. This news though not happily heard, did quicken their step quite a bit. As they were cresting another hill, Aragorn spotted some horsemen in the distance.

"Ho, Legolas, I think I see some horsemen in the distance and they are riding this way," said Aragorn.

"Yes, they are horsemen, quite tall, and I think their hair is blond, if my eyes do not deceive me," answers Legolas.

"So should we go to them, or wait for them to come to us," asked Gimli?

"We'll stop and wait for them at the foot of the hill…," replied Aragorn, "give our feet a rest a bit."

The horsemen did indeed ride towards them and past them, without seeing them at all. For Aragorn forgot about the effectiveness of the Elvin cloak power to conceal. After the horsemen rode by the sitting quartet, Aragorn stood up and called out to them.

"Riders of Rohan… what news from the Mark," Aragorn called out!

The leader raised his spear and the party of horsemen wheeled about to return to the small group. Once there, the horsemen surrounded the hunters and raise their weapons to them.

"What business does an elf, dwarf, man and lady have in the Riddermark," the leader barked at them, "tell me quickly."

"Horse master… If you tell me your name, I shall tell you mine," Gimli offers.

The Leader dismounts and approaches Gimli and bristles as he says, "if you weren't so short I would cut off your head."

Legolas draws an arrow, aims it at the leader's head and say, "but not before I shoot you though."

The leader's men did not take that threat lightly and adjusted their spears to point them at Legolas.

"Oh boy, and I thought that I had a temper," chuckled Laura.

Aragorn steps between Legolas and the Leader, trying to defuse the situation.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Laura, a friend of Gandalf the Grey, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king,"

"I wish I could say the same, I am Eomer, third marshal of the king," Eomer replies as he motions for his men to lower their arms, "and the King no longer recognizes his friends from his enemies." Eomer then points to Laura and asks, "How long has she been with you?"

Aragorn looks at Laura, then back at Eomer and says, "She has been with us constantly for a few month now… why do you ask?"

Eomer quickly looks at her once again then states, "there have been reports of a short, mysterious woman sneaking thru the gap of Rohan and other spies of the white wizard."

"We are no spies, trust me, it wasn't her, like we said she has been with us;" replied Aragorn, "speaking of reports, have you any report of a party of Uruk-hai traveling thru here. We were following them because they took two of our party prisoner and we intend to recover them."

"We dealt with a party of orcs, not too far from here, none were left alive."

"Perhaps you might have seen two wee ones… hobbits. They would look like just children to your eyes," Gimli asked.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't see any hobbits, we only found dead orcs… we piled up their carcasses and burned them," consoled Eomer, as he points behind him to the rising smoke. He then mounts his horse and whispers something to one of his men, who goes to fetch a pair of horses.

"They're dead," murmurs Gimli, as he exchanges sad looks with Legolas.

"I'm sorry I could not give you better news, it seems that hope has forsaken these lands," answers Eomer, "take these two horses, I hope they bring you better luck than they brought their former owners." Eomer then turned to his men and called out, "We ride north."

As the Rohirrim ride off, the hunting party watches as they begin to fade away, like their hopes of a happy reunion.


	9. The Orc BarBQue Chapter 9

10/01/11 AN: Just editing/touch ups.

**Chapter 9**

Merry and Pippin's rescuers were feeling conflicted, wanting to hope that the hobbits were still alive, but feeling certain that they were dead. They mounted the horses, Aragorn and Laura shared one horse while Legolas and Gimli shared the other. Quickly, they rode towards the rising smoke, seeking what they had lost. Smoldering carcasses and ruined gear greeted them.

"Laura, can you find their scent anywhere around here," asked Aragorn, as he dismounted?

"I was able to follow their scent here, but the battle and the burning of the orcs' remains has muddled the scents so badly as to make them all practically indistinguishable," answered Laura, "I can smell the hobbits' scent everywhere, but it is hard to decipher where the scent begins or ends."

They searched the remains and found nothing to answer their questions concerning the whereabouts of the lost comrades. Undeterred, they scoured the scrimmage site for any clue of Merry or Pippin's fate. Aragorn decided to examine the outskirts of the battle site. His nose was almost touching the ground as he searched for clues. Suddenly, his movements became frantic as he began to discern a trail. His movements caught the attention of the other three.

"Stay right where you are," suggested Aragorn, "I found some signs and I do not want any of you to disturb them. I found some hobbit tracks and they are going this way." As Aragorn followed the trail, he soon found himself at the doorstep of the Fangorn forest.

"It looks like they went into the Fangorn forest," called Aragorn, as he motioned the other three to join him.

"I wonder what would have made them go into that forest," asked Gimli apprehensively. "I've heard that this was a very old forest."

"Yes, it is a very old forest," Legolas confirmed, "just looking at it, makes me feel young again."

"It even smells of old forest growth," Laura added, "and yet I smell something that smells like a tree, but doesn't smell like one at the same time."

The other three just looked at Laura as they pondered her statement, then the four proceeded to walk into the forest.

The forest seemed dark and foreboding; the trees appeared to be almost readying themselves to spring an attack.

"The trees seem tense for some reason," Legolas pondered aloud, "as if they are waiting for something to happen or are responding to something that already happened."

"They're trees, what do they have to be tense about," Gimli asked sarcastically?

"If you were a tree wouldn't you be nervous with a person waving around an ax near you," prompted Legolas?

"Maybe you shouldn't be waving that ax around so carelessly, perhaps," suggested Aragorn.

"Why should I be intimidated by some old…," stated Gimli, then a tree groaned next to him, "… nice… very nice trees, I mean."

Aragorn and Legolas chuckled, as they exchanged looks.

Laura tensed as she saw a shadow walk towards them from a distance. "Legolas, can you make out who that is," Laura asked, "as she begun to make out the shape of a person from the shadows."

"I feared we maybe too close to Isengard, it's the white wizard… Saruman," Legolas whispered fearfully. Don't let him speak or he may enchant us," he whispered, as the old man in an old raggedy grey cloak drew near.

"I don't know guys," said Laura, as everyone was getting ready to attack, "he's starting to smell somewhat familiar."

The elderly man stopped walking when he was within range and raised his hand in greeting, and started to say, "Who…"

The four sprung into action, Aragorn raising his sword, Gimli his ax, and Legolas preparing to fire an arrow. Laura got into a stance to spring from.

"Who are you," demanded Aragorn, "are you the white wizard?"

"Yes, I am," replied the man.

Quickly, they attacked, and just as quickly, the man responded. Incineration was the method that destroyed the arrow Legolas loosed, while Aragorn and Gimli's weapons grew too hot to hold and fell to the ground. Something halted Laura's leap mid air, as if she had hit an invisible wall.

"Is this the way to treat an old friend," said the man, as he dropped his grey cloak to reveal a blinding white robe.

When the blinding light dimmed, they slowly recognized their old friend.

"Mithrandir," cried out Legolas!

"Gandalf," the others exclaimed!

"Yes… I did go by that name once… Yes, you may call me Gandalf," Gandalf replied.

Soon they were exchanging information about what had transpired since they separated.

"So let me get this straight, you're saying Merry and Pip are with someone named Treebeard, and that we shouldn't worry about them," asked Laura.

"Precisely," answered Gandalf, "They are where they are meant to be, and we need to be off, so that we may end up where we need to be."

As Aragorn lead the group out of the forest, Gandalf and Laura straggled behind to talk.

"I spoke to Lady Galadriel… I know of the bauble that you carry," said Gandalf, "do you have any questions about the instructions that she gave you concerning its use or about its history."

"How can such a small thing do what she said it can do," asked Laura?

"The stone does not hold the power of the two trees of Aman, only the Silmarils could do that, it was made to let the power flow thru it, just as a window does not hold the power of the sun, but merely allows the light to shine thru it," answered Gandalf.

They continued straggling behind to talk. They talked about the Valar, Elros, his mother Elwing, his father Eärendil, and their connection with the amulet, until they left the forest and Gandalf stopped to call for Shadowfax.

"We need to make haste, for there is trouble brewing and a shadow has come upon Theoden in Edoras," recommended Gandalf, as they watched three horses run towards them in the distance.

In order to make better time, Gimli rode with Gandalf on Shadowfax this time. Laura rode with Legolas, but that was only because he insisted that she ride with him instead of Aragorn. They rode across the West Emnet, the plains of Rohan, to Edoras. As they approached the royal city, Laura could see the thatched roofs on the houses of the residents of Edoras, and Meduseld, the royal court that sits on the highest point of the green hill on which the city sat. After passing the barrows, the small party approached the main gates. Two armored soldiers called out to them and asked the party what business they had in the city of Edoras.

_"What is it with boys and their toys,"_ thought Laura, as she heard Gandalf negotiate entry into the city with two soldiers, who was equipped with shiny armor and pretty swords.

After a moment of discussion, Gandalf turned to his comrades, stating, "We will have to wait here while we wait for permission to arrive from the king to allow us entry."

After waiting what seemed to Laura to be a lifetime, a messenger ran up, whispered to the Head Guard, and went away.

"Word has come from the king granting you permission to go and meet with him. A guard will escort you to the main hall doors," stated the Head Guard, as he motioned to one of his fellow soldiers. "Where you will be told to check your weapons and wait to be granted access to the king."

This did not sit well with Aragorn, since he was wearing the sword that once was broken but now reforged, so he did what any potential or present monarch would do… he had a hissy fit. Fortunately, Gandalf was there to keep everyone calm, and convinced the escort that he and his party would cooperate. The Escort guided them to the golden doors of Meduseld, turned them over to the custody of the Door Wardens, and returned to the main gate. One of the Door Wardens greeted the small party and reminded them that they needed to check their weapons. Once again Aragorn had a tantrum about leaving his weapon behind, before any trouble could be started, Laura volunteered to keep the sword in her custody, while she waited at the Hall doors. This satisfied Aragorn (Since he could not imagine anyone stupid enough to try to take something from Laura's hand. If they wanted to keep their hands, that is.), and everybody else checked their weapons. Before entering the hall, there was a slight contention concerning Gandalf's staff, but Aragorn and Gandalf was able to convince the Door Warden of the necessity of Gandalf keeping his main means of support.

As time passed, the guards amused themselves by whispering between themselves of how such an obviously innocent young child could have gotten involved with such unsavory looking rogues. While Laura passed the time figuring out the various methods, she could possibly use to maim, disable, kill or interrogate the two guards. It also amused her to ponder on just how long it would take her to break them. Just then, they heard a commotion on the other side of the hall doors and then after a few moments… silence. The guards were standing there looking at each other trying to decide what to do next, when the doors opened and they saw their king, Theoden, walk thru the doors with Gandalf at his side. King Theoden was looking better than he had for a very long time. Theoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas strode past them to the front door with Gimli trailing after them. Laura started to walk along side of Gimli.

"What happened in there, Gimli," asked Laura?

"Oh, nothing much… you know… same old thing… visit possessed monarch, rescue him… oh then dispose of an evil henchman… nothing new," replied Gimli calmly.

Laura and Gimli walked outside just in time to see the king give his ex-councilor, Grima Wormtongue, a choice of either joining him for war, or for him to go his own way. Grima, not liking either choice, decided to display his displeasure by spitting on the ground before the king, then turning and walking away.

"Don't harm him or hinder him in any way," Theoden ordered his soldiers, "give him a horse and let him go wherever he wills."

Laura walked up to Aragorn and asked, "What now?"

"It seems that Saruman has been busy harassing Rohan with his troops," said Aragorn, "I fear for the safety of his people."

After watching Grima ride off into the distance, Gandalf says to Theoden, "It appears that he is returning to his master after all."

The king merely looks at Gandalf, then turns and walks back into his hall. Gandalf and friends followed him. As he entered his hall, Theoden called out, "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~*~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Suk has followed her prey down the river Anduin, thru east Emnet to the footstep of the Fangorn Forest. She was about to follow her prey south to Edoras, when she was approached by a warg.

"What do you want dog," growled Suk, not caring if she had insulted the warg's pride, since she wanted to keep the warg in its place.

"Our master has sent me to fetch you," growled the warg, trying not to antagonize the halfling-orc since he has seen the results of upsetting this creature, who is quicker and stronger than she appears. "He wants to have words with you."

"Then lead me to him," commanded Suk.

The warg then turned and ran, with Suk following him, towards Isengard.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~:~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Laura had never seen a funeral conducted so formally and yet done so simply before. As she watched the funeral of the king's son, she could only think of her Sensei, who she was forced to kill, and part of her wished that those who disposed of his remains did so with honor… even though she suspected that it did not happen that way.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~;~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Suk and the Warg ran without stopping all the way to the Orthanc in Isengard. Her thoughts raced as she tried to think of why Saruman was summoning her to the dark tower. When she arrived, an orc immediately escorted her to one of Saruman's inner chambers. She waited outside large doors. She could hear Saruman talking to someone inside. As she was about to press her ear against the door, it flew open and Saruman exited the room, closing the door behind him, and then giving Suk an annoying glance as he stormed past her. Suk followed.

"Is she dead," Saruman hissed, as he continued walking towards his library?

"No, my Lord, I was on her trail when you summoned me," Suk said quickly.

"There has been a change in plan," Saruman said as he stopped walking and faced her. "I want you to go with a unit of orcs Sauron commanded that I send to Dol Guldur. We have to conclude some unfinished business in that whole region before we… Lord Sauron can take control Middle-earth. While there, I want you to scout out the area and report anything you find to the Logor; he will be leading my unit of orcs."

"But what about the manling," the bewildered Suk asked?

"Do not worry about the manling, I have a feeling that she will come to you, if you make enough of a commotion… Now go," Saruman commanded and waved her away from him, as he turned on his heel and walked away from Suk.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~*~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The king quickly calls for his troops to assemble, and orders Eowyn to lead the women and children to Dunharrow to await his word.

While the troops are assembling, Laura approaches Gandalf. "Where are we going," asked Laura?

"The king wants to reinforce his troops at the Fords of Isen to help repel Saruman's forces that are attacking there," answers Gandalf, as he mounts Shadowfax. Gandalf and his small party follow the king and his troops as they march. The company gets part way, when a messenger intercepts them. A tired and bedraggled soldier approaches the group surrounding the king to give his report. Laura watches as a soldier reports to the king as tells him of the disaster that befell the troops at the Ford of Isen. The soldier tells of Saruman arming the wild hillmen and herd folk of Dunland and that he sent them to attack the people of Rohan. He further tells the king that they are burning and attacking all over the Westfold and that the people is fleeing to Helm's Deep.

"Then we need to go to the Ford of Isen to help Erkenbrand," states the king, as Gandalf is bringing Shadowfax next to his horse.

"No, you need to go to Helm's Deep and prepare for attack," suggests Gandalf, "I will go to the Ford of Isen."

Then Gandalf raced off while everyone else made for Helm's Deep.


	10. Hornburg Chapter 10

09/30/11 AN: Just doing some editing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Ronco Chop O Matic by Popeil, LOTR or anything…by Tolkien… by Marvel… just a big Fan… **Please** Review. Just say no to Flaming and Trolling.

_Thoughts_

(Author's Note)

**Hornburg**

**Chapter 10**

"Who goes there," a lone voice called as King Theoden, his troops and the group from Rivendell approached the breach at Helm's dike.

"It's your Aunt Sally with mead and mince meat pies for your supper… _Who do you think it is…?_ It is the Lord of the Mark, who wishes to enter, I, Eomer son of Eomund, speak."

A head looks out and says, "Quickly enter for the enemy is coming fast behind you."

Laura rides by Eomer and King Theoden as they discuss the merits of attempting to defend the dike.

_"Boy, I'm glad Eomer and his men combined forces with King Theoden after warning us about Erkenbrand's situation,"_ thought Laura. As she continues down Horn road, Hornburg looms in the distance. The stone fortress and Deeping wall looks like something out of the Feudal age. The last time she saw something like this was when Martin Sutter hired her out to kill some English thug who was hiding in the Château-Gaillard. If memory serves, all of that stone didn't help him either.

_"If someone really wants to get in,"_ Laura thought with a shiver as she gazed upon the immense fortress, _"that person will find a way."_

Everyone, but the rearguard left at the dike, marched up the causeway and entered the fortress.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~}*{~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Sylvan elves of Lothlórien guarding the border have been wary lately, as other guards have reported more sightings of orcs than usual. The two border guards, twin brothers actually, Killetlithar'wyn and Illian, who were patrolling the northeast edge of Lórien were no exception.

"Why did you volunteer to come out with me 'Wyn, you're no soldier, you're a court musician," Illian asked his brother.

"Hey, I wanted to see what you bragged about all of the time," 'Wyn answered, as he noticed something different. "Is it usually this quiet around here," whispered 'Wyn, as he and Illian were gazing out of the Lórien forest towards the Gladden fields and the Anduin Vale.

"No, not this quiet, it's too quiet, even the animals are quieter than usual."

"What part of the day is it?"

"It is still the afternoon. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious because it's starting to get unusually darker and colder out all of a sudden," whispered 'Wyn as he started looking around rather nervously. "This is an unnatural darkness that is falling around us."

Just as it became pitch dark around our two gallant guards, a strange soft humming emanated from a distance or was it close by, the distance was difficult to judge. The sound seemed to be coming from everywhere at the same time. They heard nothing else but the humming sound.

After a few moments, it stopped and they heard a plaintive voice pleading, "Help me". It seemed to be coming from one direction.

"Wait here, I think I hear something," whispered Illian, as he spotted a small light, almost firefly like in appearance.

"Wait, I don't think…," 'Wyn whispered, but didn't finish because Illian had already ran off into the dark.

_"Where am I? I grew up in these woods and yet I don't recognize anything," _thought Illian, as he once again heard a soft "help me" as he walked closer to the "firefly". When he reached the light, he stretched out his hand for it, and as quick as a thought it disappeared. Then he heard the giggle of a little girl. "Who's there? Are you lost little one," Illian asked the voice.

"No, but you are," a sinister young maiden responded behind him.

'Wyn strained to see in the dark, when suddenly he heard Illian scream, "Nooo…" that seemed to stop almost as soon as it started. 'Wyn ran in the direction he thought he heard Illian last. He stopped looking when he found him sitting on his feet with his hands tied to a spear that was stuck in the ground between his knees with his head mounted on the end of the spear. 'Wyn screamed and ran away, emptying his bladder as he ran. He ran as fast as he could run, running away from the sound of a laughing little girl.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~}*{~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

While everyone went inside the fortress to get ready for the pending attack, Laura decided to familiarize herself with the place. After examining the Deeping wall, she decided to seek out Gimli for his advice. She eventually spotted him in a hall as he left the armory.

"Hey Gimli," Laura shouted to the dwarf as she walked towards him.

"Yes Laura, how may I be of service," Gimli said with a bow.

"Yeah yeah, real funny, I thought I saw a potential weakness in our defenses and I was wondering if you and I can come up with some surprise to spring on the orcs when they come knocking," Laura suggested.

"Splendid idea," agreed Gimli as they made their way to the Deeping wall and other locations.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~}*{~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The sky was growing overcast, dark and foreboding. It looked like death itself was about to visit. Despite the weather, every solider was on the wall awaiting the imminent attack. Aragorn was standing at the top of the outer wall of the fortress, looking out towards the dike, when Laura, Gimli, and Legolas approached him from behind.

"What have you two been up to, may I ask?" asked Aragorn of Laura and Gimli. "I noticed you two have been keeping a few of the men busy as well, outside and inside of the Deeping wall."

"Laura noticed some potential problems and thought that we could take care of them," replied Gimli, as he looked towards Laura.

"I just thought about how I would attack this fortress, if it was my mission," explained Laura as she shrugged. "I just got these two guys to help me."

"What did you have to do with this," Aragorn asked Legolas.

"They just asked me how far I could accurately shoot my arrows," Legolas answered defensively.

Aragorn just snorted at Legolas' answer.

Suddenly a loud shrill whistle sounded out at the dike, followed by the sounds of a great battle.

"What was that whistle sound," asked Legolas, as everyone looked towards the battle that started at the dike?

"Oh, a friend of mine gave me a survival whistle once, she thought I might need it," Laura derisively said, "I never needed it, and so I passed it on to Haerl, a soldier who is watching over the dike and told him to use it to warn us when the orcs attack. I guess he must have thought it was a good idea."

Soon the rearguard made a hasty retreat back to Hornburg. A short time after that a soldier came up the stairs to the top of the wall where Laura was standing.

"Hey, Haerl, how'd that whistle work for you," asked Laura.

"It worked just fine, milady. I used it to alert the line that the orcs were attacking," replied Haerl, as he handed the whistle back to Laura, "Thank you for letting me use it," he said with a quick bow before returning back down the stairs.

Laura noticed a black tide of orcs slowly appear at the edge of the dike before suddenly washing over the top. "So, it begins," Laura stoically replied as she turned to face the other three.

While Aragorn was facing the coming orc horde and planning his next move, Legolas and Gimli were arguing over who were going to kill the most orcs.

"Boys, let's put aside this useless argument for now, since I am going to kill the most orcs anyways, and get to our places, hmmm," Laura reassured the boys as she pushed them on their way?"

"What do you think she meant by that," Gimli grumbled to Legolas as they started to walk to another section of the wall.

Laura turned and stood by Aragorn, and they both watched the orcs pour thru the dike to assemble in formations before Hornburg.

"I agree with Legolas," Aragorn shared with Laura, "I too would have felt better if we had a hundred Elvin archers at our side."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~}*{~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Two border guards, Séndir and Anul, were on their way to relieve Elilmaril and Illian, when they heard something running towards the small clearing they stood in. As the sound drew near the border guards readied themselves for an attack.

"Orcs from the sound of it," suggested Séndir, as he stood in a fighting stance with an arrow nocked on his bow.

"No, I don't think it's orcs," replied Anul, as he stood with his knives ready. Suddenly, the source of the commotion emerged from the dense forest. "It's 'Wyn," Anul noted, "I wonder what he is doing out here instead of Elilmaril, and what he is running away from?"

'Wyn did not notice the other border guards and would have run past them, if Séndir had not stood in front of him and stopped him.

"'Wyn, what's wrong and where is your brother," asked Séndir?

"Wyn just looked at him with a panicked look in his eyes, like a deer running away from a forest fire.

"Calm down," suggested Anul, "and tell us what is going on."

'Wyn took several gulps of air, and then shook his head as if trying to shake something loose from his mind.

"I wasn't supposed to be here today," gasped 'Wyn, "but I traded duties with Elilmaril, so I could spend more time with Illian. Someone attacked us while we were patrolling. Illian heard something, it might have been a little girl calling for help, but I did not see her," 'Wyn continued between sobs. "He ran off into an unnatural darkness that surrounded us. Before I was able to go assist him, I heard him scream. I ran to his aid, but it was too late, he was dead."

Before he could continue, a black arrow shot out of the wood line and impaled itself thru the back of his neck and out of his open mouth. 'Wyn dropped like a stone to the earth. Startled, Séndir and Anul looked around for any sign of an approaching enemy, but they found not one.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~}*{~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The dark of night encroaches upon the battlefield. Both sides light torches, as they wait for the battle to commence. Orcs and men stare menacingly at each other in the same way that a pack of wolves and a pack of guard dogs would react upon seeing each other through the links of the master's security fence. Rain begins to fall as if the heavens were trying to extinguish the fires of war. The orcs respond to the rain by stamping their feet and pounding the ends of their spears upon the ground. The hatred both sides feel for each other is as palpable as the rain pouring down their faces. Suddenly, there was a flash of light as lightning struck Mt. Thrihyrne, the mountain that forms the back of Hornburg, followed by a resounding boom that seemed to shake the very ground and signal the orcs to commence their attack.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~}*{~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Galadriel is pacing the throne room, as Celeborn's Border Guard Captain presented the border guards' reports of attacks on the border watch. When the Captain finished his report and left the room, Galadriel approached Celeborn as he sat on his throne.

"Are you still having dreams of the two females fighting in our forest," Celeborn asked Galadriel.

"Yes. At least now, I know that one of them is Laura, but I do not recognize the other darker skinned female. She almost looks like a Halfling, but I do not recognize her as being one."

"It troubles me as well, that you do not recognize the race of the other female, especially with the reports of a mysterious girl killing our border guards."

"Yes, who ever it is knows my magical influence does not go beyond our realm. It is almost as if the person knows that they can strike at the fringes of the forest without hindrance. "

"This is a bother since I keep hearing rumors of an orc troops marshalling in Mirkwood, but I am unable to get any corroborating information because our scouts keep ending up missing or dead just like some of our border guards."

"I could send for Laura, she did say she would help us," offered Galadriel.

"Ienoedain (The maiden of the race of men!)," blurted Celeborn, as he stood up and began to pace the room! I hoped we could take care of the matter ourselves without outside interference."

"She is not the average maiden," argued Galadriel, who held her tongue on the old argument she and Celeborn have had concerning the abilities of females, "She would be able to ascertain the validity of the rumors and help take care of this mysterious female."

"Well, if and when you feel that we need her, send for her, but I want her to report to you, not me. I have men to prepare for possible combat," Celeborn said as he left the room.

"That is just the way I wanted it, my dear husband," whispered Galadriel.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~}*{~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

To say that the orcs' attack on Hornburg was brutal would be an understatement. They attacked the wall as waves overwhelm a beach. Black wave after black wave came at Hornburg. Every Orc had but one desire and that was to be the one to get over the top of the wall and kill the king. Unfortunately, for them, they had a major impediment to their quest - and her name is Laura. If anyone cared to look for her, they would find Laura on the top of the Deeping wall pushing back orcs as they kept climbing up scaling ladders and coming over the top. Laura could hear her boys (as she has began to think of them), Gimli and Legolas, calling out their killing count.

"That makes ten," yelled Gimli.

"Seventeen," answered Legolas.

"Boys, you're getting slow," countered Laura as she whipped around on the heel of her left foot and using her hand blades and right foot blade to behead two orcs at the same time, "I just took down fifty-six and fifty-seven."

Gimli and Legolas just glanced at each other and started to get serious about the contest.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~}*{~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Morgar, the orc chieftain, wasn't happy unless he was killing someone, and with the number of dead Rohirrim lying at the foot of the Deeping wall, well, he should be feeling ecstatic, but he isn't. Each section of wall is coming close to being overwhelmed, but one, it is not only lagging behind, but the female warrior who is securing that spot is doing it by herself. Morgar looked at the foot of the wall under her and saw a hill created with his men, his dead men, and he does not like it one bit.

"Deruk," screams Morgar as he looks for his aide.

"What do you want," Deruk yells as he runs up to his Chieftain.

"I want you to take your best men up to that point and get rid of that female warrior," Morgar orders as he points to Laura up on the wall.

_"What is Suk doing I wonder,"_ thought Deruk, _"Well that's what I get for sending a girl to do a man's job."_

So, Deruk set off and gathered some of his biggest and strongest men to accompany him to kill one female.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~}*{~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Deruk decided that he and his eight men would take three separate ladders to approach and attack her. He thought his three best men should be able to stall her long enough for the rest to get over the lip of the wall and challenge her as a group. As they ran to the wall, they went past the growing mound of dead orcs and quickly thought a prayer to whatever gods was willing to hear their pleas of assistance.

_"I'm glad I chose the three biggest and strongest of us as point to go ahead of the rest of us and stall her,"_ thought Deruk, as he followed his men up the ladder.

When Deruk got over the wall with the rest of his men, he saw one of the three leads already beheaded and he got there in time to watch one, behind her, break his sword trying to sever her spine, while she was busy dismembering the other one. Once she finished with that one she twisted around, did a variation of a high kick with her right foot and sliced the third giant orc open (from his crotch to the top of his head) like an overripe melon.

"Humph, and I thought I wouldn't have anyone else to play with," Laura taunted, as they began to surround her, "Let's play."

Laura bent down and picked up two of the orc swords that had been dropped moments before (Hey, they weren't using them.) and assumed a fighting position.

_"Six against one,"_ thought Deruk, _"This should be easy."_

Laura just stood there as they began to circle her, looking for an opening. One got too impatient and dived in with his teeth bared. Laura thought he looked iron deficient (bad diet, I suppose) and decided to supplement it by feeding him four feet of her sword thru his head. She then swung the sword down and made the orc to his right a few feet shorter by removing his legs below the knees.

The others were not very happy that she was neglecting them and tried to show their displeasure by returning the favor, but they could not get past her other sword.

The circle tightened.

The fight resumed. The best way to describe it would be to say she became a human Bronco Chop O Matic by Pompeii. Yes, she slices, dices, and makes julienne fries… If you like your fries made up of orcs than she is your chef.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~}{~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were worried about Laura and ran to the section of wall where they had seen her last. When they got there they found a barely clad Laura (her clothes were literally cut away from her) pushing the ladders off the wall. The orcs abandoned them to search for easier sections of wall to scale (Hey, at this point they would rather lay siege to Hades then face her).

"Laura, are you injured," asked Aragorn as he noticed the orc blood that completely covered her.

"I'm fine Aragorn," reassured Laura.

"Hey, when I suggested you take a bath earlier, I did not think you would take it during the battle," teased Legolas.

"Is it her fault that she had so many volunteers to assist her," Gimli quipped.

They turned and faced the carnage below and spotted something unusual.

"They're trying to enter thru the culvert," said Legolas.

"That'll be kind of hard considering all of the stone that Laura and I put in the way," retorted Gimli. "Don't worry we did not stop up the stream, just made it a bit tighter to get thru."

"A man has to walk sideways to get thru it now and even than it would be a tight fit," added Laura.

"What is that," asked Aragorn as he saw some orcs carry a large spiny metal ball towards the culvert and a torchbearer running after them.

"Naw, it couldn't be," gasped Laura, as she suddenly remembered Gandalf's fireworks in the Shire.

"Legolas, take that man down," ordered Aragorn as he pointed to the torchbearer and saw the orcs shove the ball in the entrance of the culvert.

Legolas tried his best to kill him, but too many orcs seemed to be in the way, then it was too late as he fell down on the spiky ball and ignited it. The blast tore a huge chuck out of the wall and cleared out all of the stones from within the culvert, but the wall stood firm. The blast also knocked our heroes down, but they were not injured. When they regained their wits, they stood up and looked down upon the damages.

"It's a good thing you two put all of that stone in the culvert," Aragorn noted, "because if they were able to take that thing under the wall, it could have been much worse."

"Now they're coming in though the culvert, we better get down there and help out," Gimli shouted as he ran towards the stairs.

"Hold, Gimli, I think you three should go help with that," shouted Laura, as she pointed down to the battering ram that the orcs carried up the causeway, "I'll take care of the orcs coming in thru the culvert."

The other three hastily agreed and went to take care of the battering ram, while Laura grabbed a bloody shirt that was lying around (ok, it was on a dead person, but he did not need it as much as she did) and ran to the culvert entrance.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~}{~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Laura worked all thru the night and into the morning, keeping the orcs from storming thru the culvert. She had help from other men, but occasionally, they just stood back and watched her work. They had never seen a warrior fight the way Laura fights. She wasn't a mindless brawler, but a deadly dancer who could literally work her way into your heart, unless she wanted to remove your head instead. At dawn, the sound of a blast surprised the men, but it didn't stop them, they just kept hacking away. After a while, the orcs just stopped coming thru the culvert. Laura was suspicious and she went thru the culvert to investigate. When she reached the other side, she discovered that the orcs had run away and the battle was over. She told the men to repair the culvert, while she went inside to find Aragorn.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(~}{~)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As Laura walked thru the burg, she found her boys standing their arguing over whether Legolas' last one he shot actually counted as his final kill.

"Laura, help us settle an argument," asked Gimli, "Legolas told me his last count was forty-two, but when I told him that my last count was forty-three, he tried to cheat by shooting my last kill with an arrow and claiming it as his own."

"It was still twitching," grumbled Legolas.

"Let me get this straight," countered Laura, as she looked at Legolas, "You're trying to say that the orc was still alive."

"With my axe embedded in his nervous system nonetheless," taunted Gimli.

"Uhm… Yes, that is what I am saying," Legolas insisted.

"If Gimli had walked away, would that orc have followed him or been in a position to attack you in any manner," Laura asked Legolas.

"No," Legolas relented.

"Fine then, the final count is my forty-three to your forty- two," Gimli gloated.

"What is the prize for winning anyways," asked Laura.

"To be the others' servant for the day," mumbled Legolas.

"So, how many did you get lassie," Gimli gleefully asked.

"Oh, not that many, just eight hundred and forty-… four," retorted Laura, " Oh and boys, when you get my breakfast can you rustle up some clothes while you're at it. I'm going to go take a real bath."

Then Laura turned and walked away, while Gimli and Legolas stood there gaping and blinking at what had just occurred.


	11. Standing In The Line Of Fire Ch 11

10/01/11 AN: Just editing/touch ups.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of LOTR & Marvel… etc. so don't sue… This is written in loving tribute of others great works. **Please** Review. Just say No to flaming and trolling.

_Thoughts_

(Author's Note)

**Standing In The Line Of Fire**

**Chapter 11**

"_Here I am, on another horse and once again staring at Legolas' back," _Gimli thought as he looked around at his other companions, _"I've been on this horse so long that my feet are starting to reminisce about the ground. Huh_,_ glad we were able to find some clothes for Laura to wear, that shirt she was wearing was about to fall off. Hmm, if she was a wee bit older I just might…"_

Just then the horse suddenly shifted and Gimli nearly lost his balance and almost fell off the beast.

"Mind what you are doin' elf," grumbled Gimli.

"Well if you would stop ogling Laura, you might notice when the horse has to go over rough ground," whispered Legolas.

Gimli just grumbled a reply and told himself to be a bit more careful of his casual glances towards Laura's direction from then on.

It was indeed rough ground the horse was traversing; in fact, it was a dry river bed. Some wondered why it was dry at this very moment, but answers were not forth coming and the matter was not pursued further. Before the party could see Isengard, a foreboding feeling filled the air as the smell of smoke tickled their noses. Laura brought her horse up next to Gandalf's and waited for him to notice her.

"What is on your mind Laura?" inquired Gandalf as he allowed Aragorn and Legolas' horses to pass him.

"Have you noticed the change in the air since we reached the area, there is a smell of a damped fire," Laura noted with a sniff.

"Yes, there have been many changes in Isengard, I fear, and not all for the best. Come let us catch up with King Théoden for we are about to approach the main gates," Gandalf suggested to Laura.

Yes, there have been many changes in Isengard. The signs of war were seen in the marred landscape and battered stone walls. Laura would have kept pondering the cause of such devastation, if it were not for two hobbits, who suddenly stood up on the wall and shouted a greeting to the approaching party. Everyone (but Gandalf) was surprised to see Merry and Pip. Gimli, in particular, could not decide whether to greet them or admonish them. Laura tried to wait patiently, while they discussed salted pork, smoking, and Treebeard, but she could wait no longer. Laura leaped off of the horse and in a very short time was soon hugging a very happy hobbit, much to the amusement of her other friends.

"_Well earned comforts, indeed,"_ thought Gandalf as he watched the spectacle of Laura and Merry kissing. Hating to spoil the reunion, but having to nonetheless, Gandalf called out to Laura, Merry and Pippin, "Come, let us find Treebeard."

Laura and Merry quickly mounted Laura's horse and followed Gandalf, as he led the party to Orthanc to find Treebeard. Fortunately, this was an easy task to perform. Who can miss a walking, talking tree (He's actually an Ent.) with a beard made of moss?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Silvan scout crept slowly thru the forest of Mirkwood. Leger was the first to make it this far, and he did not want to blow this opportunity to bring back credible information that orc troops were forming at Dol Guldur. His Lord was depending on Leger to get any information back to him that would help him understand the enemies' plans. Leger was the best and last of his squad. Something has been killing off his seven man squad, one by one, since they crossed the river Anduin, and he was the only elf left. He was quieter than death, and his camouflage made him as visible as a shadow at dusk. He was on a knife's edge, because now all he had to do was leave the forest of Mirkwood, easy right? Nothing left but to wait in his spider hole (ironic, since he is in Mirkwood.) until night and sneak back to the Anduin where another squad will meet him and escort him home.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Suk had a lot of fun with the first six elves, but the seventh was beginning to really annoy her. She was killing them off from the edge of Mirkwood to Amon Lanc, but she didn't get the last one. She doesn't know how, but sometime during the hunt she lost him. Since then she has only caught fleeting glimpses of him. Suk tried to follow his scent, but somehow that dru kautar (translation: "tree squirrel". It is an orc insult.) left his stink all over the place.

_"Where is that little bugger?"_ thought Suk, as she began to panic as she stared at the setting of the sun (For those who know about Mirkwood, she is sitting in the same tree level as Bilbo when he saw the butterflies.). _"If I was hiding from someone trying to kill me, where would I be? In the last place they would expect me…"_ Suk quickly climbed down the tree and made haste for Amon Lanc.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was pitch dark, and quiet out, just the way Leger wanted it when he made a run for the border. He cracked open the lid to his hidey hole, peered out, and finding nothing amiss in his surroundings, started to slip out of hiding.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Suk made it back to Amon Lanc, just in time to see some movement in the ground near the fortress wall. _"Chump seems to be leaving his hiding spot a little too late," _she thought as she nocked an arrow.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"Of all the times to get my cloak caught on a branch of the spider hole cover, why now… what's that?" _Leger thought as he heard a sound nearby.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"As someone once said, 'Never let a disaster go to waste', _Suk thought as she let loose the arrow. _"Got him, how's the sucking chest wound elf?" _Quickly, Suk followed the arrow, to do a little throat slitting. As she arrived to her victim, she lifted his head to find that she had killed a dead orc that was set up as a decoy in that dru kautar marr (translation: tree squirrel's stupid) cloak. Suk was so angry that she could scream, in fact, that is what she did.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"Heh heh, I guess someone isn't happy, I'm glad I had kept a cloak one of my dead comrades,"_ Leger thought as he quickly left the forest to meet the other squad at Anduin.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Laura sat in the lotus position in her private room in Meduseld, pondering the day's events. The confrontation with Saruman, and the rapid return to Edoras was a bit tiring, and she was feeling a little emotionally drained, especially after watching that drinking contest between Legolas and Gimli. She thought about joining in, but knew it wouldn't be fair with her healing factor she'd never get drunk. She saw how much Logan drank to even get a slight buzz and she knew that they didn't have that much hard liquor in this place. She just had a few drinks with Merry (Even though she wasn't in the mood for beer, she drank it anyways. She didn't want to spoil his fun.). The best part of the night for her was watching Merry and Pip sing songs from the Shire. After the festivities, she went to her room for rest and rejuvenation.

Laura has wanted to meditate again for awhile, especially since she found that she is able to do it so well in this reality; she never had been able to relax this well in her own world for some reason (that is one of the side effects of being brought into this realm by Eru Ilúvatar.). Laura took this opportunity to try meditating once again since everyone else was bedding down for the night. Laura slowly relaxed her mind and body, and began opening her gates once again. As she opened her fourth gate, she saw a familiar sight, a strange orange glow in the distance. As she was about to reach out for it with her mind, she noticed that it started to come closer to her. The closer it came, the more her mind filled with dread, not fear, but awe… and regret that she did not pay enough attention to Emma Frost's classes regarding mental defense against telepathy (Actually, she paid a lot of attention to the classes, Emma just didn't like Laura and purposely wasn't as much help as she could have been.). She sat there and watched this huge orange eye fill her mindscape and just when she thought she was about to be overwhelmed, she noticed that the eye was not noticing her at all, but that all of its attention was drawn by another (Her significance in this mindscape is comparable to a flea on the scale of a dragon. Since she is not a telepath, she is practically invisible.). She turns to see what is attracting the eye's attention and finds an enthralled hobbit.

_"Pip, that idiot…. what is he doing with the Palantir?" _Laura thought as she watched fire pour down upon him from the orange eye as a dragon would engulf its victim. She could feel thoughts being exchanged between the eye and Pip, but she heard nothing. Immediately, Laura broke contact with the mindscape, ceased meditating, and ran to the room that her companions were slumbering in. She got there in time to see Gandalf kneeling over, and talking with Pip.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Leger was brought immediately to Lord Celeborn to make his report. Unfortunately, he did not have much to report.

"Rise and give your report," Lord Celeborn commanded.

"I have returned from Dol Guldur with a spotty report, milord,"

"Where is the rest of your squad?"

" The squad leader and the rest of the squad were killed on the way to the fortress by an unseen force. It followed us everywhere we went as we tried to evade or kill the enemy. We were unable to ascertain the number of those engaging us or even identify who was engaging us in combat, if you could call it that since we were being slaughtered."

"I see, were you able to scout out the fortress at all?"

"I was able to get somewhat close to the fortress, and could see some troops mustering in the courtyard, but I was unable to get a full count of the troops within fortress."

"Dismissed, be sure that I get a full written report within the hour."

As Leger was turning to leave the throne room, Lady Galadriel caught his attention. "Leger, how did you escape your pursuer?"

"Nothing a hundred captured mice, strips of cloth and a full bladder couldn't take care of, anything else milady?"

"No, thank you," Lady Galadriel said as she watched Leger bow and leave the throne room. Galadriel then turned to a crestfallen Celeborn and asked, "Can I now send for Laura and see if she could assist us in this endeavor?"

"Yes, you may now send for her. Contact Gwaihir and ask him if he could bring her to us."

"Thank you," Galadriel said as she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"Boy, what a night,"_ Laura thought as she finished her breakfast. She looked around the table and noticed how the table looked smaller since Gandalf and Pip had left earlier. Across from her Merry looked very un-merry. She couldn't blame him. She knew how it felt to blame oneself for not watching out for your team member's back. She tried to talk to Merry, but he wasn't ready yet.

"Laura," Eowyn called out as she approached the table, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well, here I am," Laura replied as she noticed Merry excuse himself from the table and leave the room.

"Can you follow me? There is something that I want to show you," Eowyn asked as she motioned to a hallway that lead to the armory.

"Sure, why not," Laura replied as she got up and started to follow Eowyn.

As the two ladies walked to the armory, they discussed the events at Helm's deep.

"…and when I got to the other end of the culvert, they were all gone. I guess they didn't like the welcome I gave them," Laura grimly replied.

"I wish I was there with you, protecting our lands from Saruman's minions, but my uncle feels that the battlefield is no place for me. I'm a shield maiden, I should have been there!"

"So what stopped you? If there was someplace that I wanted to be, I wouldn't let anybody stop me from being there. Remember there is always a way to do anything, if you want it bad enough."

"I'll try to remember that," Eowyn replied as they entered the armory. "Well, the reason I brought you here was to give you this." Eowyn walked over to a table and picked up some black leather armor that was lying on a black Ranger outfit (Its black overlapping leather armor that looks like dragon scales and it also has a black Gorget and pair of black Pauldrons.). "I heard your ranger gear was damaged beyond repair in the battle and I wanted to repay you for your help."

"Hey, repayment is not necessary, I volunteered for this, but I will accept it as a gesture of goodwill, thank you."

Just then, a soldier walked in as noticed the two women talking. "Excuse me for interrupting, but there is a giant eagle in the courtyard asking for you Laura."

"I guess I better find out what this is all about, excuse me, and thank you for the gift Eowyn," Laura said as she took the gift and turned to follow the soldier to the courtyard.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Question:

A reviewer asked:

I wonder if she's going to tell them about what would happen in the future with card games on motorcycles.

Answer:

Laura only knows about this because one of her teammates showed her Yu-Gi-Oh, the Unabridged Series online. 


	12. Something Different Ch 12

9/30/11 AN: just doing some editing as well as adding a new scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of LOTR, Marvel nor anything from Open Season. So don't sue… This is written in loving tribute of others' great works. **Please** Review. Just say No to flaming and trolling.

_Thoughts_

_Thoughts during the time of the flashback_

_**Telepathy**_

(Author's Note)

**And Now For Something Completely Different…**

**Chapter 12**

Once there was a magical elf who lived in a shiny tree.

She lived next door to an obnoxious elf who had a nonstop party.

One day the elf could take no more.

She went and knocked on that rude elf's door,

And what do you know, they suddenly both were marrrrried.

Now back to our regularly scheduled program…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As Suk sat in her room sharpening the blade of her sword, she thought back to when her witch mother prepared her to meet their master, Melkor. After stripping her daughter of all her clothing, she had her daughter drink a dark, steaming viscous potion before lying down on a stone table. After hours of burning dark runes into her daughters flesh, the witch began chanting and dancing around her mutilated daughter. After what seemed to be an eternity to Suk, a dark apparition appeared before them both.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Why have you summoned me? Have you finished the task I had given you?" The spirit demanded._

_ "Yes, my Master. I have created the weapon you have commanded of me," the witch whispered as she groveled before the spirit._

_ "Will you die for me?"Melkor asked the groveling witch._

_ "Yes, Master," the witch whispered._

_ "Will you DIE FOR ME?" The Spirit yelled!_

_ "YES, MASTER," the witch screamed!_

_ Melkor raised his hand and pulled the black living energy from his servant's body and while chanting in a forgotten ancient language, he formed a ball of black energy between his hands. All that was left of the witch was a pile of ashes that was still in the form of the groveling witch's body. Melkor then turned and cast the ball of black energy at Suk, forcing it to merge with her body. Suk felt the energy burn its way in throughout her body, as she sensed what felt like a black cloak envelope her inner being._

_ "We have much work still to do to make you a worthy tool for me," Melkor chuckled as he gazed down at Suk's completely healed body._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Suk thought back to the months of training she underwent before he thought her worthy to send on a few missions. As she started to think about her first mission, a guard came into her room.

"You wanted me to let you know when the Commander had returned. Well, he's back. He's meditating in the rec. room," the guard said with a chuckle before he left the room.

_"Might as well get this over with,"_ Suk sighed as she got up to report to her Leader.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Galadriel standing on her flet looks to the sky, and wonders when the G'amp (This is the title the Great Eagles have given Laura.) will arrive. As Galadriel scans the horizon, she thinks about the decision that was reached the last time she conversed with Elrond.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_As Elrond stands gazing at the painting of_ _Isildur cutting the Ring from Sauron's hand with the broken blade of Elendil, he listens to Galadriel's words (in their telepathic conversation)._

_**"The time of elves is over,"**__ Galadriel intones, __**"Do we leave Middle-earth to its fate? Do we let them stand alone?"**__Galadriel notices that her words are weighing down heavily upon Elrond's spirit as he ponders their significance._

_ "No, we will not leave them to stand alone," Elrond speaks as he comes to a decision. "I have been having conversations with Thranduil and he finally agreed to accept the troops I have sent to support him. I will send troops to you as well. It would be folly to send troops to Elessar because that would only be helping Sauron by concentrating our forces in one place. The best way to help the ring-bearer is to divide Sauron's forces by making him think that we are marshalling our forces to attack him."_

_**"I agree. Only by dividing Sauron's forces and standing against him 'til the end, will we be able to succeed in the real battle of destroying the One Ring. I will send for Laura and she will assist me on this front by eliminating the mysterious assassin that is plaguing my troops. Please send your troops speedily, I feel I may need them to fortify my own for we have lost many recently… farewell 'til we meet in Gray Haven."**_

_ "Yes, until we meet again."_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Suk could not believe that she still had to report to Logor. Suk walked to the dungeon deep inside Dol Guldur to report to Logor on her latest activities. She found Logor sitting at an old guard station table next to the recreation room entrance at least that is what everyone is calling it, since they go there to have fun with the prisoners. Logor could sit there all day, as he waited for field reports, listening to the shrieks and death rattles of the prisoners as his men made them more comfortable (Hey, can you name anyone who is more comfortable than the dead?). Logor found the sounds of the prisoners' screams to be soothing to his grated nerves (Just ask any Field soldier if he enjoys working behind a desk).

"What do you want?" Logor demanded as Suk approached his table.

"I am reporting per Saruman's command, _even though the bloody git went and got himself killed._ I have killed more of their border guards; I think that I am thinning their ranks."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. However, I have a different job I want you to do. I want you to go to the northern part of Mirkwood where the wood-elves dwell, ascertain their activities, then return and report back to me. Dismissed" _Good, with her out of the way I can go to the next step of my plan to become the Dark Lord's next go to man. Now that Saruman is dead._

As Suk left, Logor resumed meditating upon the soothing death cries that echoed throughout the chamber.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As Laura is gliding thru the sky once again on Gwaihir's back, she thinks about how she left her friends behind, when they may have needed her the most. She thinks about how Merry just wasn't ready to talk yet, and wonders if they will get the chance to talk to each other ever again. She thinks about Gimli and Legolas' competitions and who will be the eventual winner. She thinks about Aragorn's inner conflict of 'not being ready for primetime'. She wanted more time with all of her friends, but especially Merry, for he is truly the wind beneath her…

"G'amp, what are you brooding about fledgling?" Gwaihir tenderly inquired as he interrupted her thoughts.

"I was thinking about how my friends will have to go to war without me being there in possibly their greatest hour of need," Laura answered, "I was thinking about how I always seem to be yanked away at the most inopportune moments like when I start to make a difference in someone's life and how I'm… I'm afraid that I might not get another chance with Merry."

"What would your father say at a time like this," Gwaihir queried.

"He would say to 'stop being such a drama queen', and 'get on with it'," Laura replied with a laugh.

"Hmm, he sounds like a man of action. I would say," Gwaihir suggested. "Perhaps, you should listen to his advice."

Laura kept pondering his advice as they continued on towards Lórien.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After Gwaihir landed, Laura watched as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel approached to greet them.

"Greetings, Lord Gwaihir," Celeborn intoned, "My Lady and I are grateful that you could be of assistance by bringing Laura to us.

As Lord Celeborn continued talking to Gwaihir, Laura hopped off of the Great Eagle's back and approached Galadriel.

"Greetings Lady Galadriel," Laura said with a quick bow. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Let us take our leave and allow these two to continue their discussion without interruptions. Milord…" Galadriel called out to gain her husband's attention, "Laura and I shall leave you two alone, _**and will go to discuss the matter that you and I had reached a decision on earlier."**_

Celeborn nodded to Galadriel and then continued his conversation with Gwaihir. Upon receiving that nod Galadriel began walking down the pathway to the company's pavilion, where the fellowship had rested before continuing their quest. Once they reached the pavilion, Galadriel turned to Laura and said, "My people need your help. Our troops are being killed by an unknown force that is using a method of execution that we are not familiar with and I was hoping that you would eliminate this problem for us if we encounter it again on the battlefield."

Sensing Galadriel's apprehension, Laura replied, "I will do my best milady, please describe the dilemma to me."

"Those who escape the attacks describe that an unseen attacker somehow creates a field of darkness around them before attacking them. They say the darkness occurs even in the brightest part of the day. The darkness clings to them like a deep fog and seems to drain their fighting spirit the longer they stay within it."

"Yes, I am familiar with this type of fighting technique. I will do my best to take care of the problem should the need arise."

"Thank you Laura," Galadriel said with a sigh of relief.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After a few days, Suk finally reach the realm of the wood-elves. After scouting the area, she found a buildup of orc troops. Curious as to why they were there, but not wanting to reveal herself to them as of yet, she crept around the camp and snuck up to the area that the Commander of the troops would be resting to surreptitiously gather information. When she arrived, she found that the area was a small grassy knoll surrounded by trees and bushes. The Commander was talking to his second lieutenant about something that he found to be very funny.

"Can you believe Logor actually believed that he could start the battle sooner than commanded by the Dark Lord," chuckled Commander Soink.

"What's even funnier is that he sent Suk on some stupid side job to get rid of her for his grand scheme and he still couldn't pull it off," laughed Kōl, "He wanted the Dark Lord's attention, well he got it. First, the White Witch spanks him and then the Dark Lord sends a wraith to punish him. I hear after the Wraith finished tearing him to pieces, he put Eroiruk in charge with the warning to wait for the Dark Lord's signal to attack. Heh, they say that they still can't find all the pieces of Logor's body for his farewell banquet."

"Ha ha, hey, he always liked to keep his troops well fed. Well, I guess he finally found a way to do just that. Well, at least for some of them."

Suk could not believe what she was hearing; _Logor tricked me, and sent me on this fool's errand just to get me out of the way? Well, I better get back there before the next battle begins because I don't want to miss out this time? _Suk thought as she quietly slipped away in the shadows.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As Leger and Laura sat and gazed over the river Anduin, they both pondered over the events that transpired mere days before. As they sat there brooding, they were oblivious to the looks that some of the elves were sending their way. Many an elf was noticing the friendship that was created under fire between Leger and Laura. They seem to be spending a lot of time together since Lady Galadriel had sent the orcs fleeing.

Leger glanced at Laura thru the corner of his eye and thought about their first meeting.

He was about to go on patrol, when Laura approached him…

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Leger was walking on a pathway thru __Caras Galadhon__, when he noticed Laura walking towards him._

"_Who are you and where are you going?" demanded Laura._

"_My name is Leger; I am one of the Lady's patrolmen, and I am about to go on patrol" Leger answered with an exaggerated bow and amused twinkle in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry; I am usually not this abrupt, but I have noticed that a strong stench of orcs is being carried on the changing wind."_

"_The patrols are aware of the buildup of troops in Mirkwood and we are taking steps to prepare for their eventual attack."_

"_No, not eventual… they are at your doorstep even as we speak. Alert the others" Laura finished as she ran towards the Anduin River."_

_~End FLASHBACK~_

_"Heh, I never thought I would be smitten by a maiden of the race of men,"_ thought Leger as he continued to steal glances at Laura. _"I knew I wasn't interested in the typical female who needs rescuing… but a warrior-maiden? I never would have guessed. I knew she wasn't the typical female when I saw her on the field of battle… heh, and I thought I would need to rescue her…"_he thought ashe began to ponder the recent battle.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_The alarm had barely been sounded, when orcs, who had been sneaking across the river all night on rafts, began their attack. Leger ran to his post to find the patrolmen struggling to hinder the onslaught of orcs from overwhelming their post. If it wasn't for Laura, the post would have already been overrun. The orcs seem to be especially targeting her as they keep trying to remove her as a threat from the battlefield._

_"We must stall this attack until reinforcements arrive__," thought Leger as he approached the mob that was attacking Laura. Leger drew his sword and began to attempt to thin out the orcs surrounding Laura. For every one that Laura killed, three seemed to take their place. Laura had to keep moving around the field of battle to maintain footing as the dead orcs that were underfoot kept getting in the way. Just as Leger seemed to gain a pathway towards Laura, so that he could fight back to back with her, Laura catapulted herself over the mobs' heads (she used the shoulders of the dead orc sitting in front of her as a platform to jump off of) to land right behind Leger. The sound of an orc being gutted behind him, made Leger quickly realize the reason for Laura's risky battlefield maneuver. She had to rescue him as he was trying to rescue her. Quickly, they assumed back to back fighting positions and resumed attacking the orcs._

"_If you intend to rescue me again, it would be wise if you watched your back while you do it," Laura teased her rescuer as she used her bastard sword to help an orc with his weight loss program by removing his head._

"_If I knew you were going to be so ungrateful, I would have…"Leger grunts as he then slices an orc's arm off, "…left you to your own devices."_

"_Ungrateful who said I was ungrateful…"_

"_Oh, crap…You better close your eyes quick."_

_As they closed their eyes, a blinding flash and a wave of heat covered the area…a light so bright that it could be seen even through their closed eyelids and a heat so intense that it could be felt by the coldest of hearts._

"_What was that?" Laura murmured as she opened her eyes and noticed the charred remains of the orcs._

"_That milady was… Lady Galadriel," whispered Leger as he pointed to the top of the hill where Galadriel was standing. _

_Laura turned to see Galadriel as she surveyed the results of her attack and then turned to return to her city._

"_How did you know what she was going to do?" Laura asked in amazement._

"_I recognized that expression from long ago when I was much younger, I saw her use that method of attack in a previous battle."_

"_Huh…" She grunted as she kicked a charred orc skull, "… as I was saying who said I was ungrateful…"_

_~End FLASHBACK~_

Leger shook his head. _"The mop up was rather simple, since the remaining orcs were too busy fleeing to give much resistance," _Leger thought as he resumed looking across the river.

"Well, the next shift is almost here," whispered Laura.

"How do you always know," whispered Leger as he finally noticed that the next shift was walking nearby to their direction.

"Unlike you, I don't have my head up my a…"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Ok, you're not… but almost."


	13. Free Fallin' Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of LOTR, nor Marvel. So don't sue… This is written in loving tribute of others' great works. **Please** Review. Just say NO to flaming and trolling.

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

(Author's Note)

**Free Fallin'**

**Chapter 13**

17 Days after the initial attack of the forest of Lórien~

Falling from several hundred feet in the air Laura thinks, _"Here I am again 'free fallin'_, as she tries to angle her fall at her intended target. _"How_ _in the hell did I get in this predicament again,"_ Laura wondered_, "Oh yeah. I volunteered… I am an idiot."_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

4 days after the initial attack of the forest of Lórien~

Suk is sneaking up behind one of the Elvin border guards that are keeping watch over the river Anduin.

"_This guy looks really tired; maybe I can help him get some badly needed rest,"_ Suk thought as she quickly covered his mouth and slit his throat. She held on to him while he quickly bled to death, and lowered him to the ground. She then went over and slit the throat of the sleeping guard who is taking his turn to rest for an hour.

"_Eroiruk's plan better work," _Suk thought as she signaled the awaiting orcs that were crossing the river Anduin on rafts.

When the attack commenced, Suk went further into the forest looking for her intended target. As each elf ran by, Suk silently blended into the shadows waiting for the right opportunity. Finally, Suk saw her, Galadriel, as she was overseeing the battle. The witch seemed to be waiting for the right opportunity to use her magic. Slowly, Suk crept up behind her to lodge an arrow into her brain, when she was grabbed from the side and thrown into a tree.

"Change of partners," Laura taunted as she watched Suk drop her now damaged bow.

Galadriel ignored the fight behind her knowing that Laura was protecting her back and proceeded to launch fireballs at the attacking orcs.

A frustrated Suk watched the witch derail another attack, feeling helpless from being unable to prevent the counter attack, she tried to throw several knives past Laura at Galadriel, but Laura blocked every throw.

"This isn't over," Suk threatened as she suddenly surrounded herself with a dark cloud and retreated.

"_I didn't think it would be," _thought Laura as she watched the orcs retreat.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

That night, Eroiruk, on the edge of the Mirkwood forest looking out over the river Anduin, was trying to plan his next step, when he felt a presence behind him.

"You know, you really shouldn't be out scouting the area without someone to watch your back," Suk whispered in his ear.

"I knew you were there the whole time," Eroiruk said with a start.

"Yeah… right… so what is the plan?"

"I have many plans, but I can't think how to deal with the elf witch."

"Then don't.

"What? We have to deal with her. She is too powerful to ignore and with her around, we can never overwhelm her forest."

"Oh… I have an idea that just might be the answer to the elf witch."

Eroiruk started chuckling as Suk slowly (because he is not very bright) revealed her plan. As Suk and Eroiruk walked back to the camp, Suk continued offering suggestions for his battle plan (she knew he would like it more, if she made him think it was all his idea).

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

News of the abrupt pitch black darkness, which was encompassing the section of River Anduin that ran by the Lórien forest, spread like wildfire. Each rotation of the border guard reported the blackness that enveloped the area, and the unusual noises that was emanating from within it. Something was being built, but nobody could discern what was being built. The increasing level of the stench from the orcs wafting over the forest, warned those within it of a possible imminent attack. Celeborn, not wanting to be caught unawares, began to stealthily increase the troop presence near the edge of the forest by the darkened section of the Anduin. Even the light of the new day did not decrease the level of darkness covering the Anduin nor the stench from the orcs that seemed to be blanketing the area.

"When is this blight going to leave us I wonder?" Aneldur, a border guard, whispered to his fellow patrolman as they stood watch over the river Anduin and were attempting to gaze into the darkness. "Why don't you do something… or are you reading all of those Istari scrolls for their pure entertainment?" he grumbled.

"Well… I, the great Istar, shall do as you command and dispel this darkness with a snap of my fingers," Riong, the other border guardsman, jokingly whispered. "But be careful for what you wish for," he added as he snapped his fingers."

Just as Riong snapped his fingers the darkness lifted, which revealed a 100 orc archers, standing in front of four wooden bridges, loosing a hundred flaming arrows while hundreds of orcs were crossing over the River Anduin on those same bridges.

"Snap your fingers again," Aneldur blurted in a panicked tone.

"I told you to be careful what you wished for," Riong sarcastically replied as he alerted the rest of the border guards of the erupting attack.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The forest was in chaos as many ran to and fro trying either to put the fires out, or to defend the forest from the invading orc forces. Amidst this chaos, Laura was gutting another orc when she noticed something that seemed somewhat familiar.

_"What's that smell," _Laura thought as the gutted orc fell to the ground. _"It smells something like a hobbit, but not a …"_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Suk ran into the field of battle, intent on finding her prey. She knew that her target was to be found somewhere on the field of battle. Soon Suk spotted her in the distance. Suk raised her bow and loosed an arrow in … Laura's direction.

"_Oh, yeahhh… got her in one shot,"_ Suk gloated when she noticed her target being fatally injured with her arrow, or at least she thought it was a fatal injury.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Laura's thoughts were interrupted as a black arrow suddenly pierced her neck and exited out the other side.

Annoyed at the interruption, Laura simply grasped the end of the shaft, pulled it out, and with the same movement, jammed the arrow thru the eye and into the skull of one of the orcs that she was going to engage next in combat that was approaching her from the side.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The arrow did not detour Laura's wrath or slow her down in the least, as she resumed her killing.

_"What is it going to take to kill this woman,"_ Suk thought as she charges forward to engage Laura in combat.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Laura turns in time to see Suk run towards her and attempt to impale her with her sword. Unfortunately for Suk, she overreached in her attempt to thrust her sword into Laura, because when Laura dodged the blow, she pivoted, grabbed Suk's wrist and used her momentum to throw Suk off balance and pull her past Laura.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Anger in battle, can be a weapon that is used by your enemies against you. When Suk was thrown past Laura, she furiously turned to reengage her enemy and ran straight into a sucking chest wound, as Laura shoved her blade into Suk's chest.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"Well that's that,"_ thought Laura, as she waited for the look of death to come upon Suk's visage. _"What the f*¢Ж," _thought Laura when she saw a small smirk appear on Suk's face as a small black flame appeared to heal her chest wound around the blade and Suk suddenly leapt backwards, pulling herself off of the blade.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The elves and orcs that were battling next to them backed up as both females screamed in fury and frustration. None would come close to the two furies, as they hacked and slashed at each other mercilessly. Blood flew, and wounds healed as quickly as they were gouged open. Anybody stupid enough to get too close quickly was killed by one of the females, annoyed by the interruption. The blades were moving so fast that it almost looked like they were two fighting Tasmanian devils, that is, if they had a sword for an arm.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A huge explosion was heard in the distance from the direction of Caras Galadhon.

_"Ahh, the charges made it to the target," _Suk thought_, "Time to wrap this up. My powers are not at their fullest in this forest."_

Suddenly, Suk push herself back from Laura, as she shot shadowy black tentacles from her palms at Laura, and they wrapped themselves around her. "You're not worth my time," Suk said with a sneer while using the black tentacles to lift Laura off the ground, and throw her into the distance, impaling her on the remains of a broken branch protruding from the side of a tree.

Meanwhile all of the remaining orcs turned around and retreated, as if they were responding to a prearranged signal._ "Let's see if that will make her angry enough to follow me",_ Suk thought as she ran back to Mirkwood.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Celeborn was on the rise observing the action, just behind the field of battle, when he saw the orcs' tactical retreat.

"Don't just stand there… follow them", Celeborn ordered his troops as he ran with some of his troops who were already pursuing the enemy.

_**"Milord… what are you doing?"**_ Galadriel whispered in her husband's mind.

_"I am pursing the enemy. Our people cannot withstand another attack behind the front lines. I'm taking the battle to them," _thought Celeborn.

_**"I agree that the explosion caught our forces unawares, but do you think this move is wise… I fear it may be a trap,"**_ Galadriel whispered.

_"I agree that is why I did not send for you… You are going to be my back up if things do not go as I hope", _Celeborn thought as he continued the pursuit.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"Where are you going little rabbit? We're not done yet," _Laura angrily thought as she watched Suk's retreat.

That's when she noticed her predicament.

_ "Oh, this is going to hurt," _Laura thought as she looked at the remains of the broken tree branch (that is eight inches in diameter) sticking thru her back, and out of her belly, while leaving her dangling on the side of a tree one hundred and fifty feet above the ground. _"Might as well get this over with," _Laura thought as she placed her feet on the trunk of the tree behind her and then pushed herself off of the branch.

Laura's last thought before she started her quick journey to the forest floor? _"I'm free…I'm free fallin'."_

It was indeed a quick drop to the forest floor, and the only thing that greeted her on the ground was the black of unconsciousness (she did lose a lot of blood from her injury by the eight inch log going thru her body).

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The first thing that greeted Laura's senses was the feel of lying in a good bed, in some of the softest sheets on Arda. The next, was opening her eyes and seeing a beautiful young female elf, wiping her face with a wet cool cloth.

The young maiden, seeing Laura awaken, turned to another elf in the room and told her to fetch their Lady Galadriel, "for Laura, who had awakened".

The young maiden, then turned with a slight blush on her face, bowed and left the room to fetch some food for Laura.

_"Where in the nine hells am I?"_ Laura thought as she looked around and saw that she was in a tree somewhere, judging from what she could see out of the window frame.

_**"I hope this place isn't considered to be hell,"**_ Galadriel said with a thought, "My men found you on the forest floor where you fell, during the battle," said Galadriel, "The men then brought you here to be tended to."

"Where are Celeborn and the troops?" Laura asked as she sat up in bed.

"When they pursued the orcs, they found that the orcs had burned the bridges behind them as they retreated. Celeborn immediately sent for boats and has been gathering all of his troops to attack the orcs and lay siege to Dol Guldur. He and his commanders are making plans as I speak, but I fear that they may need your help."

"Why cannot you help him milady?"

"Since he is taking almost all of the troops, I am needed to protect Caras Galadhon from troops who might try to exploit our weakened defenses."

"What would you have me do, milady?"

"I have been consulting my mirror and saw that that dark Halfling will be stationed on top of the wall of the fortress and her dark powers may be a factor in defeating my husband and our troops. I have in vision seen you fighting her on the wall of the fortress, but I don't know how you scaled the walls under the watchful eyes of the orcs."

"Can you describe to me who has been placed on the walls?"

"I saw many orcs, the Halfling, and a cave troll, who opens the fortress gates."

"I have an idea of how to get to the top of the wall, if you can have your people make a black outfit for me, I will give them the instructions for the design, but it will need a very strong material, one that is very light but will not tear very easily. Oh and see if you can get a hold of Gwaihir, I will have need of his wings, if my plan is going to work."

"I will see what I can do. I will send my tailors to you for your instructions for the outfit you want them to make, but I don't see how this will help you to get to the top of the walls of the fortress."

"Don't worry, milady, I will get up there to rid you of this Halfling, and see what other damage I can do while up there," Laura said as she lay back down and rested her head upon her hands.


	14. Raining Death Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of LOTR, nor Marvel. So don't sue… This is written in loving tribute of others' great works. **Please** Review. Just say NO to flaming and trolling.

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

(Author's Note)

**Raining Death**

**Chapter 14**

14 Days after the initial attack of the forest of Lórien~

The news of Sauron's demise that reached receptive ears in the entire forest of Lórien caused a different reaction in Mirkwood. While Eroiruk was slamming the heads of his commanders' together, to try to keep his army from deserting, Suk went off into the forest to find some privacy so she could speak to her master.

Suk was sitting on a tree branch that is near the top of the tree, when she felt a familiar presence surround her.

"What are you doing in this tree?" a dark voice whispered in a demanding tone.

"Waiting for your instructions," Suk whispered, "Your servant…"

"Failed… Yes, I know. You are my last gateway into this realm, without you my influence will wane considerably."

"Wane considerably, huh?"

"Don't get full of yourself… without me you are nothing. You are still my tool after all. I need you to go back to Eroiruk and convince him to maintain his presence at Dol Guldur. Suggest to him that since Sauron is gone, the way is open for him to be a mighty leader of the orcs in this land. As long as he keeps the elves busy, I will have the time to bring a potential mate for you so you can birth a new servant for me."

"But… what about me? I could lead…"

"No, the orcs would never follow a Halfling. Hey, remember you will be my servant's mother. I'm sure you'll find some way to swing that to your advantage," the spirit whispered with a chuckle, before he left her to her dark imaginings.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

While many elves in Caras Galadhon were singing the praises of Frodo, Sam, and the end of Sauron, Galadriel was filled with a dark foreboding that was chilling her soul. Quickly, she went to her mirror and looked within. As she concentrated, she saw an image that seized her heart. She saw fire, smoke and blood covering the lands as a massive orc army pillaged. She then saw a powerful, charismatic orc leading the army with a Halfling at his side. After a moment, Galadriel recognized the Halfling.

_**"Milord Celeborn, I need you to come to my mirror, so that we may speak. I have grave news for you. Please send for Laura as well," **_Galadriel telepathically said to her husband while still gazing into her mirror.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Celeborn and Laura arrived at Galadriel's garden, they found her pacing back and forth near her mirror.

"What is disturbing you so my love?" Celeborn asked as he approached Galadriel, while Laura stood to the side and observed. "You should be happy that the war is over."

"The war is not over yet. I too thought the war was over when Barad-dur fell. I thought the evil presence that could be felt even here was vanquished, but I have been having a bad feeling about the good news since I first heard it, so I consulted my mirror and found that the evil influence is still around… it has moved back to Dol Guldur."

"My love… Sauron is dead. He can no longer harm anyone," Celeborn cautioned.

"He may be dead, but his master's weapon is still alive and dangerous… isn't she?" Laura whispered as she approached the couple.

"Yes, I have foreseen that her influence will grow and her spawn will bring these lands to ruin," Galadriel warned in hushed tones, "Milord, you need to gather your army and lay siege to Dol Guldur, so Laura may have the opportunity to rid us of the dark Halfling. Once she is dead, I may be able to cleanse the Mirkwood forest of the evil that resides in Dol Guldur." She motioned for her husband and Laura to come closer as they began to make plans for the siege of Dol Guldur.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

16 Days after the initial attack of the forest of Lórien~

Gwaihir, landing on the upper platform of Lady Galadriel's personal flet, is greeted by Laura.

"Greetings," Laura says with a bow as Gwaihir lands.

"Greetings unto you as well, fledgling," Gwaihir returns with a nod of his head.

"Did Lady Galadriel give you the details of my mission?"

"Yes, but I am worried about the time that it is going to take place."

"Don't worry about the hour that it will take place, because I have a solution for the problem you will have in flying at that hour."

"So the mission takes place tonight?"

"Yes, the mission will be tonight."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile~ Day 2 of the Siege of Dol Guldur

Celeborn, while receiving sitreps from his Field Commanders and appraising the battle field situation, hears a shout of warning from the troops around him.

"Incoming," several people nearby shout.

Celeborn looks up and notices several dark objects that had been launched over the walls of the fortress were hurtling thru the air towards his troops. As the objects land, a murmur is heard from the surrounding troops, as the elves realize what was sent to them, they are the heads and hands of the missing elves that the orcs had captured.

"Steady now," Celeborn calls out to the troops around him. "Relay the message thru out the lines," Celeborn orders his commanders with a grim expression, "that we will not let this go unpunished."

"_**How are things going my Love,"**_ Galadriel whispered in Celeborn's mind.

"_It's going as well as I expected,"_ Celeborn answered as the images of the remains of the deceased elf POWs came to mind. _"I had hoped to be able to retrieve the prisoners from the orcs, but it will not come to pass,"_ Celeborn added with a sad heart. _"Is Laura ready for tonight's insertion," _Celeborn inquired.

"_**Yes, Laura is ready. Gwaihir is already perched on the platform and they are waiting to leave before dawn."**_

"_Before dawn… but I thought…"_

_**Don't worry. It has been taken care of."**_

"_So how is she going to land?"_

"_**I wondered about that myself."**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

17 Days after the initial attack of the forest of Lórien~ before dawn.

Laura approaches Gwaihir and she gently rubs his wing, waking him up.

"Greetings fledgling, is it time to leave," Gwaihir asked with a yawn and a shaking of his head.

"Yes."

Gwaihir notices that Laura is wearing what appears to be a tight black an outfit with flaps attaching the arms to the body of the suit and with a flap between the legs (It's a James Bond type of wingsuit design). Laura jumps onto Gwaihir's back.

"Fledgling, it's still dark, how am I going to see?"

"Don't worry," Laura said as she placed one hand on his neck and held her pendant with the other hand. "Kal O Gil-Estel," Laura whispered.

Suddenly, Gwaihir and Laura are able to see, just as if it was midday.

"I see. So, how long will this last"

"It will last for a few hours; you will be able to see even when I leave your side. However, I must warn you that when I leave you to complete my mission; You must come back to this platform, close your eyes and cancel the spell for yourself, for if you are caught in normal light with the spell still active, your eyes will be damaged. To cancel the spell, simply say 'lómë'."

Once she said that, it became dark again, there were no discernible effects to the spell.

"You see, it works. Are you ready to leave?" Laura asked.

"Ready when you are."

After Laura whispers, "Kal O Gil-Estel", they take to the sky.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**"Celeborn, my love,"**_ Galadriel telepathically spoke to her husband, _**"Are the catapults ready?"**_

_ "Yes, I have the positioned and ready to launch the burning tar covered logs into the fortress' inner court yard at your signal."_

_**"Good, I will tell you when Laura is ready for you to distract the orcs."**_

___"We will be ready."_

_**"Thank you, my love."**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"We nearing the area where you need to jump," Gwaihir warned.

"Thank you," Laura stoically responded trying to get her game face on.

"So have you figured out how you are going to land," Gwaihir hastily asked out of nervousness.

"I'm just going to aim for the biggest hunk of meat standing on the wall as a type of a backstop," Laura said with a nervous chuckle, "and if that doesn't work… well there is always my healing factor to fall back on."

"So… you're aiming for the cave troll?"

"Yes, I'm aiming for the cave troll."

As Laura was standing up to prepare to jump off Gwaihir's back, he said, "This is a proud moment for me."

"…A proud moment?" Laura asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Yes, it's always a proud moment for me when I am able to catch my fledgling's first flight," Gwaihir yelled as he dipped his wing and Laura jumped into the black (Well, it would be the black to a spectator watching Laura jump).

Falling from several hundred feet in the air Laura thinks, _"Here I am again 'free fallin'_, as she tries to angle her fall at her intended target. _"How_ _in the hell did I get in this predicament again,"_ Laura wondered_, "Oh yeah. I volunteered… I am an idiot."_

Down, down into the darkness she fell. Laura thought out in her mind, "Now is the time," signaling Lady Galadriel.

Laura knew that the signal got thru to Lord Celeborn, because the catapults began launching their burning loads into the fortress's inner court yard, in the hopes of catching something on fire and thereby causing a distraction for the orcs. Laura watched as the orcs scrambled to put out the fires that were set.

Laura quickly fell thru the darkness; as she drew closer, she directed her descent, aiming for the cave troll who was standing by the winch that was used to open the fortress's gates.

Abruptly, a black tentacle shot out seemingly from nowhere and wrapped itself around her waist. As the black tentacle secured itself around Laura's waist, she heard a voice cry out, "Come over here." Then the black tentacle yanked her out of the sky, pulling her into a black void.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Suddenly, Laura hit the ground.

"Why do I feel so cold", Laura thought as she opened her eyes and saw that she was sitting in a few feet of snow. "What am I doing here on Caradhras again," Laura thought as a gloved hand was offered to her from above.

"Let me help you up."

Laura looked up and noticed, _"Boromir… offering me a hand."_ "Thank you," Laura said as she allowed Boromir to assist her to her feet.

"I see that I am not the only one who is having trouble walking in the snow," Boromir whispered consolingly. "Laura, we are friends… are we not?" Boromir asked Laura as she began to once again walk by his side.

"Certainly," Laura said, as she wondered where this topic was leading to.

"Well, I noticed that you have been looking very tired lately."

"Uh, huh," Laura mumbled in agreement.

"As friends, shouldn't we be willing to share our burdens with one another?"

"I guess," she agreed, still not understanding what he was alluding to.

"The burden around your neck," Boromir said, while pointing to the necklace with the pendant. "It's beginning to wear you down. Let me carry it for a while. So you can rest," Boromir suggested in a thoughtful tone.

"No, Boromir. I feel fine," Laura said as she began to notice the sky suddenly darkening and a fell voice had begun to be heard over the wind.

"Stop being so stubborn and just give it to me," Boromir demanded as he grabbed Laura's hand.

"Stop it Boromir," Laura said as she pulled her hand free. Then while she began to stomp away, she heard an unexpected rumbling sound in the distance.

"Laura, look out," Boromir called out from behind her.

Laura turned and saw an avalanche of snow… moments before it pushed her off the cliff. The last thing Laura saw and felt was the boulders at the bottom, right before she blacked out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_**Celeborn,"**_ Galadriel telepathically called out to her husband_**, "have you seen what has become of Laura? I seem to have lost contact with her."**_

"_I am a little busy right now my love. When we attacked the fortress, they did not like that for some reason and we have been catapulting boulders at each other," _Celeborn answered, _"What do you mean you have lost contact with her. Just do that mind thing that you do and talk to her."_

"_**I haven't been able to reach her for the last hour."**_

"_I wish I could help… but I am a little busy at the moment. Don't worry. She'll show up. She always does."_

"_**I hope you are right."**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Wake up," someone yelled as the person violently shook her awake.

As Laura opened her eyes she noticed that she was kneeling on the floor in the Chamber of Mazarbul. She looked around the chamber and saw that it was filled with orcs. The cave troll was even there, standing in a corner picking his teeth with Aragorn's sword. She than noticed that the entire fellowship was also in the room with her. They were all in the same position, captured, on their knees, with their hands tied behind their backs and with orc swords pressed against their necks.

"What happened?" Laura asked Aragorn who was kneeling next to her.

"We were captured. They say that they're looking for something and if we cooperate, they will let us go," Aragorn said with a grimace. "Well it looks like they're going to start asking questions again," Aragorn whispered as an orc chieftain entered the room.

"Just give us what we want and we will let you go," the chieftain screamed at the prisoners.

"What do you want," Laura yelled back in frustration.

"Oh nothing special, just some kind of bauble hanging from a necklace," the chieftain said reassuringly, "All you have to do is give me the bauble. That's all we want. Nobody has to die for it."

Nobody answered his request. "Search them," he ordered the orc guards and then stood back and waited.

"I found something," the guard yelled, who had searched Laura.

"Go fetch it for me," the chieftain ordered a creature that is hiding in the shadows.

"Yes, master," said the creature as he left the shadows to do as he had been commanded.

It is Gollum. Gollum shuffles over to Laura to fetch the prize. As Gollum drew close to Laura to grasp the necklace, she notices the stench of his body.

"It burns us," Gollum yells as he pulls his hands back after trying to remove the necklace from Laura's neck.

"Release her hands," the chieftain orders her captor.

After the captor cuts her bonds, the chieftain orders Laura to hand the necklace to Gollum.

"No."

"No you say?" the furious chieftain yells. "Well maybe, I need to give you a good reason to hand it to him," the chieftain states as he nods to the captor, who is standing behind Boromir. The captor quickly unsheathes his sword, and separates Boromir's head from his shoulders.

Laura gasps at the sight of her friend's death, but she does not reach for the necklace.

"Still nothing?" the chieftain then nods to the captor who is standing behind Legolas.

Laura kneels feeling helpless to help her allies as she watches Legolas's body hit the floor.

The chieftain walks over to Laura, pushes Gollum to the side, and leans down to bring his face into hers.

"_This did not happen this way," _Laura thought as she looked into his eyes, _"This is impossible."_

"Still not going to give me what I want?" the chieftain sneered. "How about if I kill this one next?" he offered as he indicated with a tip of his head towards Aragorn.

"Laura, if you ever loved me, just give it to him, my love," Aragorn pleaded.

Laura looks in Aragorn's eyes and just when she was reaching up and grasping the necklace, she thinks, _"When did he start to call me his love?"_

"You want me to give it to you?" Laura asked the chieftain, as she turned her head and looked him in the eyes while grasping the pendant with her left hand.

"Yes, give it to me."

"OK, you asked for it," Laura said. She whispered, "Kal Sikil." Then suddenly, she swings her right hand from behind her back and plants a knife blade of light into his forehead.

The chieftain screams, and there is an explosion of blinding white light, then Laura's world fades to black.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The world had exploded. As Suk was starting to regain consciousness, she shook the cobwebs from her head.

"_Why are my ears ringing,"_ Suk thought as she began to look around her.

That's when she saw her hated enemy lying just a few feet away from her, sitting up as well.

"What did you do to me," Suk asked as she pull her sword from it scabbard while standing up.

"Just evening the playing field," Laura said, standing, and picking up two orc swords lying nearby.

"Yeah right," Suk sneered swinging her sword at Laura's head.

The fight was on as they slashed, thrust, blocked, and parried.

"This is pointless," Suk replied as they attacked each other. "You know my body will heal anything that you inflict upon me."

"Ok… well… heal this!" Laura taunted as she took a swipe at Suk's legs with her foot, popping out the foot blade at the last second and severing all of the tendons in Suk's knees.

As Suk dropped to her knees, Laura jammed one sword in Suk's dominate shoulder, disabling the arm and causing Suk to drop the sword.

"This is still pointless," Suk retorted, "I'm just like you, I'll be healed in a minute."

"Oh yeah," Laura replied as she crossed her swords and placed the ends on Suk's shoulders, "Well I can do something that you can't."

"What's that?"

"Keep my head on my shoulders," Laura quickly answered as she decapitated Suk.

As Suk's head falls to the side, black flames shot out of Suk's neck, giving her the appearance of a roman candle, before her body collapses to the ground.

"I accomplished my mission. The Halfling is dead," Laura thought as she looked around and saw several surround angry orcs begin to run her way, after they recovered from watching Suk's death.

"_**Retreat back to Celeborn's headquarters. I will meet you there,"**_ Galadriel whispered in Laura's mind.

Laura took one last look around before leaping over the fortress wall. The orcs got there in time to watch her plummet to the ground, roll with the impact, then get up and run to the Elvin lines. The orc were furious with losing their prey and tried make her pay by playing pin the arrows into Laura's back. There were many attempts but none were able to win the bet of getting one into her butt and making it look like a tail.

By the time Laura got to the battle line, she looked like a porcupine. Fortunately, one of the elves at the frontline was her friend, Leger, and he was able to help her remove the arrows before escorting her to Celeborn's headquarters.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Good job," Celeborn says as he greets Laura when she enters his tent. "Come over here and rest for a moment, Galadriel has already told me that she is on her way," he said as he directed her to a cot in the corner of the tent. "Lay down for a while, I'll go find out what is happening on the front, while you wait here. Don't worry I'll send for you when she arrives."

Laura resisted the offer, but reluctantly lies down on the cot, and surprisingly, soon found she was fast asleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ (**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Laura, wake up."

Laura opens her eyes and finds an amused Lady Galadriel looking down at her as Laura rises in the cot.

"I want you to see my last hat trick," Lady Galadriel said as she quickly glanced at Celeborn, "The power of my ring is fading, and I wanted to do one last thing with it before it was too late and I did not want you to miss it."

"What's that?" Laura asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Did the troops back up to a safe distance?" Galadriel then asked Celeborn.

"Yes, they're just waiting for your next move."

"Good," Galadriel responded as she turned to face Laura. "Laura, do you still have the pendent that I gave you?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"May I borrow it? I'll need it for my next task."

"Sure," Laura answered as she took off and handed it to Galadriel.

"Thank you," Galadriel responded as she placed the necklace around her neck, and then left the tent with Celeborn and Laura following her.

Celeborn and Laura followed Galadriel up to a hill that overlooked the river Anduin and had the field that separated the elves from the hill where Dol Guldur was located in full view. As Galadriel faced the river, her ring began to glow as she was concentrating and making hand gestures, then suddenly a large bubble formed above the river which immediately began to draw water into it. Gallons of water were being drawn and forced into the bubble. After a time, she stopped drawing the water and seemed to seal off the bubble.

Slowly, Galadriel forced the bubble to float above the river, over to the ground and to the field separating the two forces. The orcs started to freak at the sight of the huge water bubble and began to fire arrows at it, but the arrows only ended up floating inside of the bubble. Using her hand motions, Galadriel forced the bubble to grow increasingly smaller. Laura watched as Galadriel used her magic and her hands to shape the water bubble into a tighter and tighter space, while the arrows simply fell out at the bottom of the bubble. Suddenly, a blast of wind emanated out of the bubble, as she continued to force it into a smaller and smaller space. Finally, the bubble, which now seems to be full of air, had started out the size of a football field is now being forced into a bubble the size of an orange.

"Now here comes the tricky part," Galadriel said as she grasped the pendent with her left hand, while continuing to make motions with her right.

The pendant in Galadriel's left hand begins to glow as she began to chant incantations, while manipulating the air bubble with her right.

Suddenly, an energy field formed around the fortress as the air bubble quickly shot its way towards the fortress's inner courtyard as Galadriel continues to shrink it down in size.

"_**Close your eyes,"**_ Galadriel warned her forces telepathically as she guided the air bubble which was now the size of a pea into a fire that was still raging in the center courtyard of the fortress. _**"Get ready everyone… because I about to make some noise,"**_ she thought as she suddenly clenched her right hand into a fist, while a sudden flash of light as bright as the sun suddenly appears in the inner court yard of the fortress, then it quickly overwhelmed the entire fortress. The wave of light came to a sudden stop at the energy field, and after a moment seemed to waver before being absorbed by the energy field.

"_**Everyone can open their eyes now, it is safe to do so," **_Galadriel informed everyone.

Laura opened her eyes and the energy field was gone, but a cloud of dust made seeing the fortress impossible.

"Where is the fortress, I can't see it," Laura asked Galadriel.

"Oh that, just give me a minute," she answered, She then turned to face the fortress and pursed her lips and seemed to blow the fortress a kiss, then a strong wind seemed to shoot forth from her and blew the dust away, revealing a massive hole where the fortress once stood.

Laura stood there gaping like a fish out of water as she looked upon where the fortress once stood, trying to comprehend what had just occurred. "What happened?" She asked.

Galadriel walked over and thanked Laura for allowing her to use the pendant as she handed it back to her. "There is more power in water, than most people may know. Nenya gave me the power to control water, and I wanted to use it for a grand finale," she said with her famous beautiful smile.

"Where did all of that energy go that I saw wash over the fortress?" Laura asked in awe.

"Look at your pendant."

Laura looked at the stone of the pendant lying in her hand and found that the normally somewhat subdued star that resided in the middle of the stone was glowing like a true star would glow in the night sky. "What the…"

"Well, all of that energy had to go somewhere, so I placed it inside of the pendant," Galadriel interrupted with an explanation.

"How…?"

"I knew the creator, he was a… let's just call him an old friend," Galadriel said in hushed tones as she stole glances at Celeborn who was still looking for traces of the fortress.

"I want to send a detachment over to where the fortress stood to see if there is anything recoverable, is it safe to do so?" Celeborn ask Galadriel.

"Yes it is, but I have my doubts of whether they will find anything worthwhile. While you are searching, Laura and I shall return to Caras Galadhon."

"Fine, fine," Celeborn replied as he walked off in search of his commanders.

"Come Laura, you can help me rebuild a city," Galadriel whispered to Laura as she pat her back and they both turned to return to Caras Galadhon.


	15. Epilogue Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of LOTR, nor Marvel. So don't sue… This is written in loving tribute of others' great works. **Please** Review. Just say NO to flaming and trolling.

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

(Author's Note)

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 15**

The next few days went by rather quickly for Laura, as she helped rebuild the damage to the walls of Caras Galadhon, but her heart was not in it. Fortunately for Laura, Galadriel understood why Laura was feeling down. So Galadriel sent her to where Laura wanted to be, by Merry's side.

Aragorn left the two lovebirds alone for a few days to catch up before he sent for Laura. At their meeting, he asked Laura if it was alright with her if he formally adopted her, since there was no hope of her rejoining her real father. He let her know that he was not hoping to replace her father, but wanted the world to formally know that he loved her as his own. She accepted.

Soon before the coronation of Aragorn and the subsequent wedding of Aragorn and Arwen, there was a smaller private wedding that was only attended by family and the couple's closest friends. Merry and Laura got married; Gandalf presided over the ceremony, while Pip was the Best man.

Merry and Laura lived a long happy life together, had two kids, twins as a matter of fact. They both were spoiled rotten by their Uncle Leger, who also helped in their training.


End file.
